More or Just Friends
by Jared Someone
Summary: Kairi and Sora have been best friends since they were born. will they be more than just friends, or will they just be friends in Year 9. please R
1. Prologue

**Hi this is my newest Fanfic. Don't worry, I'm still ganna keep writing School Life, but I'm also ganna write this one, so I hope you like More or Just Friends. **

**Authors Note: I am really so sorry guys, but just as I was writing chapter 6, I realised I had forgotten to put in one part, I am so sorry and I hope you can forgive me**

Prologue 

The Baby had been put in a crib next to a girl. The two parents looked so happy at the two babies'. One of the babies had Deep Blue Eyes and other had Light Purple Eyes

"Your baby boy looks so cute," said one of the Mums 

"Well your baby girl looks more cuter," said The Other Mum 

The two dads were rolling their eyes. 

"So what did you call your baby boy?" said one of the Mums 

"Well, I've been thinking, and I think I'm going to name him Sora," said the other Mum, 

"Sora Milo, That's Cute," said The Other mum 

"And what about you?" said Mrs Milo 

"Well, I've been thinking, and I've decided to call her Kairi," Said the other mum 

"Kairi Fuller, that's even cuter," Said Mrs Milo 

Both the mums were smiling at each other while the two dads Quietly tried to slip away. Tried…and failed, as they were now being held by the ear and being forced to admire the two babies 

&&&&&

Two Kids were on a Little Island. It was known as the Kids Island, because the kids were always there. Although all the islands were The Destiny Islands, The Kids always said that was the main Destiny Islands. One of the kids was a boy that had small spiky brown hair and Blue Eyes. He was wearing a white shirt with red pants and a Crown Necklace. The Other kid was a Girl. She had Short Dark Red hair and she was wearing a white sleeveless shirt with a purple Mini skirt and Purple Belt. She was also wearing two yellow sweatbands that looked to loose for her.

"Sora, why are we here," asked the little girl 

"Because, Kairi, I heard the there was a treasure somewhere on this island," Said Sora 

"Who did you here that from?" Asked Kairi 

"Riku," said Sora

"The same Riku that told you that their was a monster living in the secret place," Said Kairi 

"Well..." began Sora, but was interrupted by Kairi 

"The Same Riku that said the Dentist was an Evil Genius," said Kairi 

"That was a..." began Sora, but was again interrupted by Kairi 

"The Same Riku that said that school was a place where they make you do hard labour 24/7," said Kairi 

"Ok ok, I get the point, but this is honest to God truth that there is a treasure Somewhere on this Island, So we're ganna start digging," said Sora, as he passed a Shovel to Kairi and Began Digging. 

It was late in the afternoon and they had been digging all that time, with still no treasure" 

"Sora, there is no Treasure," said a Very tired Kairi 

"Damn, I Bet Its over the other side of the Island, and we can't go over there until we're Teenagers," said a Very Grumpy Sora 

They stared at the sunset for a few minutes before Kairi spoke up 

"Sora," Said Kairi 

"Hmm," answered Kairi 

"Do you think we'll be friends forever?" asked Kairi 

"Yea, of course," said Sora 

"Do you mean it," said Kairi 

Sora looked at Kairi and said "Kairi, I promise you that no matter what happens, I will always be your friend," said Sora 

"My Best Friend?" asked Kairi 

"Your Best Friend" Said Sora as they watched The Sunset 

&&&&&

Sora and Kairi were standing in front of the High School ready for their first day of year 7 and Looking at it. Kairi was shaking like anything. Sora could tell she was nervous. 

"Ah, don't be nervous Kairi, High Schools like Primary School, only its bigger, More Classrooms and Allot More Homework..." Sora instantly stopped with Fear in His eyes 

"Sora, Is something wrong?" asked Kairi 

Sora Dropped to His Knee and yelled "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" 

"Oh Sora, Get up" Said Kairi, with a hint of amusement in her eyes 

"Damn you, High School, Damn you all, to Hell!" said Sora, Still on his Knees. 

"Sora, I Thought you were helping me with my problem" said Kairi 

"Kairi, I'm having a major breakdown, have some self pity," said Sora 

"Sora!" said Kairi in a Mock Annoyance 

"OK, OK," said Sora, as he got up 

"Kairi, Don't worry about High School, you're a Nice Girl, your sure to make new friends, and besides, I'm ganna be one of your friends, so you've already got one friend," said Sora 

"Thanks Sora," said Kairi, and they walked into the school. 

&&&&&

It was midway through year 7 and Sora and Kairi were standing In a graveyard as well as many other people. They all began to move away slowly, until they were the only ones left. Sora was dressed in a black suit and Kairi was dressed in a black dress. On the tombstone it read "Michael Milo, Loving Husband and Excellent father," Kairi instantly broke down, and did Sora's Crying for him. He instantly grabbed Kairi and together they stood their, with Kairi in Sora's arms, for many hours 

&&&&&

It had been a couple of days since they started Year 8. Sora had been running around, looking for Kairi. He soon spotted her and she looked like she was looking for someone. 

"Kairi," said Sora 

"Sora," said Kairi 

"I've been looking for you," they both said at the same time 

"No, I've been looking for you," they both said again 

They both stopped and started Laughing. 

"Ok, you go first," said Sora as he had a cheeky grin on his face

"Ok, I want you to meet someone," said Kairi as she grabbed his hand and dragged him to the cafeteria. They stopped in front of a muscular Year 9 Student 

"Sora I want you to meet Wakka, My Boyfriend," said Kairi 

"Oh nice to meet you," said Sora as he held out his hand

"Wakka, this is my best friend in the whole World, Sora," said Kairi 

"Pleasure," said Wakka.

As Sora watched Wakka Return the Handshake, he noticed that smile Wakka had on him was forced. He decided to leave it alone. 

"Now Sora, You wanted to say something to me," said Kairi 

"Hmm, oh nothing" said Sora 

"But you said..." Began Kairi but was interrupted by Sora 

"I forgot, That's all Kairi, Listen I'll talk to you later, You just get acquainted to your boyfriend while I get acquainted to my Maths Homework," said Sora 

Kairi Giggled as Sora smiled and Headed to the Library. She Sighed and started talking to Wakka. 

**That's The First Chapter. The next chapter will be the first day of year 9. Please Review and give me tips if you want to.**


	2. Schools Starting So Don't Wake Me

**I would Like to Thank Khcrystal, japaneserocker and Yunagirlamy for their reviews. Thanks guys and I'm dedicating this chapter to you guys **

Chapter 2 : School's Starting...So Don't Wake Me

It was 6:30 in the morning, and in the brick, double story house on Jamie drive, Number 32 to be exact, a brown spiky Teen with blue eyes and a tanned body was catching up on some sleep. He had spent all of his holidays Staying up till 2:00am so he needed some good sleep. Too bad it was the first day back to school.

The Mother of this teen, Mrs Milo, was walking up the stairs to wake her son. She got to a room that looked like a bomb had hit it. She made it to the bed (barely) and shook the teen

"Sora, Sora, Its time to get up" said Mrs Milo

Sora grumbled as he answered "But Mum, I don't wanna go to school today"

"Oh" said Mrs Milo "And why is that?"

"Cause I'm dead," said Sora, as he turned his back on his mum

"Dead," said his mum

"Yea, so let me Rest In Peace" said Sora

"If your dead, then how come I'm talking to you," said Mrs Milo

Sora turned around to his mum and said "Cause I'm a Zombie, so if you don't have any brains, leave me alone" and turned is back on his mum

Suddenly the doorbell rang and Mrs Milo said to herself "I wonder who that could be" as she got to the door of Sora's bedroom "When I come back up here, you better be up" she said, and she was answered with a loud snore

She went downstairs and opened the door. Their stood a girl a tiny bit shorter than Sora with Dark Red Hair going down to her shoulders, Purple eyes. She was wearing Destiny Island High's School Uniform, A white shirt (She had her sleave rolled up) Blue skirt, Long navy blue Socks and Black leather shoes with a brown carry bag. "Hello Kairi," said Mrs Milo

"Hello Mrs Milo," said Kairi "Is Sora up yet?" she asked

"I'm afraid not, I tried to wake him but I failed

"May I try?" asked Kairi

"Be my guest" said Mrs Milo

Kairi slowly and quietly walked upstairs to Sora's bedroom,. When she got their she tiptoed over his things and went over to him. When she was right beside him she took out a blow Horn and put as close as she could to his ear. She gave the button a good push.

HOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNK came the sound out of the blow horn

"AAAAAAAAAAAAARGH" yelled Sora as jumped out of bed and came crashing down on his bedroom floor. Kairi burst out laughing and was having a hard time standing up. Sora's breathing was steading down as he stared at Kairi

"Give me a break, Kairi," said Sora

When Kairi had finished laughing she looked at Sora with a grin on her face and said "Sora, you lazy bum" said Kairi

Sora grumbled as he got up and realised he was only in his boxers. He looked at Kairi and could have sworn that she was checking him out. He pushed that thought out of his head as he grabbed a quilt and put it around him. Kairi snapped out of her trance and blushed a lot.

"umm...yea...well...er" said Kairi

"would you mind getting out of my bedroom so I can get dressed," said Sora

"oh umm yea sorry," said Kairi and she quickly walked out of his bedroom.

Sora pulled out a white shirt and put it on and rolled up the sleaves. Then he took out a blue tie and put it around him without bothering to tighten it. Then he took out a pair of blue Long pant and put them on. He then put on a pair of blue socks and black leather shoes. He went to the bathroom and combed his hair and washed his face and cleaned his teeth. When he was done, he ran downstairs

&&&&

Kairi was sitting on a chair in the kitchen thinking about what had happened. Why had she been embarrassed when Sora had covered himself up. And why had she been checking him up.

"Maybe its because your starting to find Sora Attractive" said the left side of her brain

"But I've known Sora for all my life, why would I start to like him all of a sudden" said the right side of her brain

"Because your growing up," said the left side of her brain

"No, I'm in love with Wakka, and he loves me," said The right side of her brain

"Does he?" said her left side "Lately he's been talking with that black haired Girl, Lulu,"

"So, he can talk with whoever he wants" said her right side

This argument was giving her a headache, and that was the last thing she needed with the first day of year 9

"Hey Kairi, you don't look so good," said a Voice

She looked up to see Sora with his trademarked cheeky smile. She smiled and said "I'm fine, Sora"

"well, that's good," he said as he grabbed an apple. "hey I thought you were walking to school with Wakka," he said as he picked up his brown side bag which had been packed the night before.

"Yea I was, but he said that he was walking to school with his friends so yea," said Kairi

"oh," said Sora as he picked up his iPod Nano off the table and put it in his bag.

Mrs Milo came in and started smiling and said "Oh, Sora, I can't beleave your in year 9. I can remember when you were just starting Kindergarten. You wouldn't let go off your leg and then you..."

"And on that note, we'll be leaving, bye mum," said Sora as he dragged Kairi out of the house and down the street.

"So Sora, what did you do in Kindergarten," said Kairi.

"Like you will ever find out," said Sora as he bit into his apple

They talked about the stuff they would be doing at school and the electives they had gotten. As they got to the gates they spotted their friends. Their was 8 people in their group including Sora and Kairi. Their was Namine, a blonde haired girl with blue eyes, she was always drawing something. She was known by the whole school as the Artist in the group, Then their was Yuffie. Yuffie had Black hair and Black eyes. She was a tomboy and always liked to fight. She always wore a black headband. She was the Tomboy in the group. Then their was Leon. Leon had brown hair and green eyes. He was the best fighter in the school. It was because he always fought whenever someone ticked him off. He had a lion chain around his neck. He was known as the fighter in the group. Then their was Riku. Riku was Sora's 2nd best friend after Kairi. Riku had Silvery blue hair with blue eyes. He had a White sweatband on his right hand. Riku would always make little jokes and be happy until something bad happened. Then he would be expressionless until everything was ok. He would also give all the teachers hard time. He would do it so much the detention room was his second home. He was known as the troublemaker in the group. Then their was Roxas, Roxas had Blonde Hair and Blue eyes. He had a black and white Sweatband. Roxas was pretty good at acting, he was known as the actor in the group. Kairi was known as the nice person in the group, because she was always able to see the best in people and always tried to make friends to everyone and Sora was the smiling person in the group. Everyone knew Sora and He had no enemies.

There was also one more person in the group. Cloud. Cloud had spiky Blonde hair, Blue eyes and his left ear was peirced. He was a player and was known as the player in the group. He wasn't at school yet.

"Hey Riku" said Sora

"Hey Sora" said Riku

"Hey, where's cloud?" asked Sora

"No Idea, but he better get here soon, or he's ganna get in trouble from the principal," said Riku

Suddenly Cloud came tearing into the school.

"Hey guys," was all he was able to say as he ran past them

"GET BACK HERE STRIFE, OR IM GANNA KILL YOU!" they all heard as they saw Sephiroth, bolting after Cloud, they soon saw Auron and Vincent, Sephiroth's Friends, Coming up and stopped close to them.

"What's that all about?" Riku asked Auron

"Cloud Slept with Aerith," said Auron

"Aerith, Sephiroth's Girl, Aerith" said Riku

"Yep," said Auron

"He's Screwed," said Sora

"Yep," said Auron

"That's Disgusting," said Kairi

"Well, its not new to him," said Roxas

"Cloud Lost his Virginity when he was in year 7, He slept with some Chick named Tifa," said Leon

"Hey, That's My sister," said Yuffie

"You have a Sister?" said Namine

Before she could answer, the bell rang for the beginning of year assembly. Sora, Kairi, Roxas and Namine were in year 9 and Yuffie, Riku, Leon and Cloud were in year 10

"come on we better get Going," said Roxas and they walked into the hall for the beginning f the assembly.


	3. Takeover And Asking A Guy Out

**Hey Everyone thanks for your reviews. Keep them coming, but in the meantime, heres another Chapter. Oh and I guess I have to Explain Something. **

**I was kinda tossing up to decide if the player should be Leon or Cloud. I Chose Cloud because he was Enemys with Sethiroph and there will be many funny moments with them. I cant let anything on now cause it will ruin the Story. Im sorry for any Grossness that I may have caused, but please keep reading the story. Keep Reviewing. **

Chapter 3: Take over and Asking Out A Guy

The Assembly was long and boring. And the worst part for Kairi, Sora wasn't there to make fun of the whole thing. First their was their Principal, who got up and made a speech about how he was glad that all the students had come back, then their deputy principal came up and gave everyone their timetables. Then one by one, Each subject would come up and explain stuff about their subject for half an hour, which, by the end, most people were asleep and Kairi was so close to sleeping.

The Last subject was Music, and their old teacher, Miss Light, came up and yelled "YO!" which cause all the students to woke up and fully paid attention.

"Now, I could stay up here for half an hour, with a boring speech about Music, But why tell you, when I can show you, so I'm ganna get five of my best students to come up here and play a song for you," to which all the students yelled with excitement.

As miss Light left the stage Roxas, Leon, Cloud, Riku and Sora came onto the stage. Leon went to the Keyboard, Roxas the Drums, Cloud had his bass Guitar, Riku an Electric Guitar and Sora and Electric Guitar and stepped out to the Mic.

"Hey Everyone, Were ganna Play 'The Take over, The Breaks Over' by Fall Out Boy. Here we go," said Sora and they started playing

Sora - Baby seasons change but people don't,

And I'm always be waiting in the backroom.

I'm boring but overcompensate with headlines

and flash, flash, flash photography

Sora - But don't pretend you'll ever forget about me.

Don't pretend you'll ever forget about me.

Sora - Wouldn't you rather be a widow than a

Sora and Riku - divorcee

Sora and Riku - Style your way for fashion magazines

Widow, or a divorcee

Sora - Don't pretend d-d-d-d-don't pretend

Riku - (We don't fight fair. We don't fight fair.)

Sora - Say your head can be a prison

and these are just conjugal visits.

Sora and Riku - People will dissect us till this

doesn't mean a thing anymore.

Sora - Don't pretend you'll ever forget about me.

Don't pretend you'll ever forget about me.

Sora - wouldn't you rather be a widow than a

Sora and Riku - divorcee

Sora and Riku - Style your way for fashion magazines

Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh,

Widow, or a divorcee

Sora - Don't pretend d-d-d-d-don't pretend

Sora - We do it in the dark

With smiles on our faces.

We're trapped and well concealed in secret places.

Sora - Wo-oh

Sora and Riku - We do it in the dark

With smiles on our faces.

We're trapped and well concealed in secret places.

Sora - We don't fight fair.

Riku - (We don't fight fair.)

Sora - We don't fight fair.

Riku - (We don't fight fair.)

Sora - We don't fight fair.

Sora - We do it in the dark

With smiles on our faces.

We're trapped and well concealed in secret places.

Wo - oh

Sora - We do it in the dark

With smiles on our faces.

We're trapped and well concealed in secret places

We don't fight fair.

Sora - With smiles on our faces.

We're trapped and well concealed in secret places.

We don't fight fair.

Everyone - Don't pretend you ever forget about me.

Sora - We don't fight fair.

Everyone - Don't pretend you ever forget about me

Sora - We don't fight fair.

As Sora Strummed the final Note, Everyone started cheering.

"Thanks Everyone, Hope you enjoyed it," said Sora as he and the others left the stage.

That concluded the assembly and they walked out. Kairi went up and saw Sora.

"Hey Sora," Yelled Kairi and She ran up to him

"Hey Kairi, How was I?" asked Sora

"You were excellent," said Kairi and she Hugged Him.

"Hem, hem," said a voice and they broke apart.

Wakka was standing there, and he looked pissed.

"Oh, hey, Wakka" said Sora.

"What the hell were you doing," said Wakka and he started advancing on Sora

"We were just talking" said Kairi

"And hugging," said Wakka.

"That was a congratulatory Hug," said Kairi

Wakka stopped and said "are you sure,"

"Of Course," said Kairi.

Sora wiped his brow and said "Phew, That was Close, No hard Feelings,"

Wakka didn't answer him and said "I'll see you at Recess,"

"Yea, see you then," said Kairi and they kissed lightly on the lips and Wakka went off and Kairi went over to walk with Yuffie and Namine.

Sora just stood there, Silently thanking god that he was still alive. Riku Came over to him and said "So, going out yet?"

Sora Turned to him and said "What are you talking about?"

"You know what I'm talking about, You and Kairi," said Riku

"Um, dude, I don't know if you've been blind for the last Year, But she's going out with Wakka,"

"Whatever," said Riku. As he, Cloud and Leon walked to their first period and Roxas walked over to him.

"What have we got today," asked Roxas

"We have English, Maths Science, and, Geography!?!" said Sora and He Dropped to his knees and yelled "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!"

"Sora, get up, we're going to be late," said Roxas, as he started walking away

"Nobody pitys me," said Sora, as he got up and walked to English

&&&&&

Sora was walking to lunch as he saw Kairi.

"Hey Kairi," said Sora

"Oh, hey Sora," said Kairi

"Where's Wakka?" asked Sora

"He's studying in the library," said Kairi.

"Oh this we gotta see," said Sora and Then he yelled "Oi, Pence" at a Kid with a Headband and holding a video camera

"Yea?" said Pence

"Wakka's studding in the Library, go check it out," said Sora

"Ok," said Pence, and he started walking to the Library.

"Now, you wanted to tell me something," said Sora

"Yea, well I want to appologise for Wakka behavior before," said Kairi

"Forget it,' said Sora

"No, cause you could have gotten hurt," said Kairi

"Its ok, Kairi," said Sora

"No it isn't, so to make it up to you, How about we go to the Movies On Saturday, As friends," said Kairi

"Yea sure," said Sora

"ok, I'll talk to you later,' said Kairi

"Yea, see ya," said Sora

"bye," said Kairi as she walked off and as Sora, walked off, he was a lot more cherier than usual

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter and keep those reviews coming.**


	4. Date and Jealously

**Yo Everybody. Chapter 4 is up and running. Hope you enjoy it and please review. Oh and Yunagirlamy, To answer your Question, I'm Australian. Now on with the story. **

Chapter 4: Movie and Jealousy

The week past very quickly, and soon it was Saturday. Sora was getting dressed in long Blue Jeans, a Black T-shirt and a white shirt. He had a blue wristwatchand his crown necklace.

He walked out the door and started walking to the movies. When he reached there he purchased 2 tickets to see I Am Legend and waited for a couple of minutes before Kairi Showed Up. She was wearing a white top with blue jeans. She had her lucky Charm, A Star made of thelassa shells, with a face on the top point, hanging from her jeans.

"Hey Kairi," said Sora

"Oh, hey Sora," said Kairi "So, what movie are we seeing," she asked

"I Thought we might see I Am Legend," said Sora

"Ok, I'll just bye the popcorn and we'll go," said Kairi and she turned around and stood in line

5 minutes later she came back with popcorn and two drinks. One of them was Coke and the other was Orange Fanta.

"Come on lets go," said Kairi and they gave the guy their tickets and went into the cinema with I Am Legend.

As they sat down row from the back, Sora said "Now Kairi, If you get scared during the movie, feel free to hang on to me," said Sora

"Yea ok," said Kairi, with a smirk on her face, and the movie started.

It started off ok, but when it came to the flashback with Robert's family in the car, and the guy threw himself In front of the car, Sora jumped 10 meters in the air.

When in came to the part where he was looking for his dog, and he confronted the mutants, Sora said "OH SHIT," to which he was replied by a "SHUT UP,"

All throughout the movie, Sora was cowering behind Kairi. When the Movie ended Kairi got up and started walking, but when she realized Sora wasn't next to her, she looked around to she Sora had buried his fingers into the chair.

"Sora, you can get up now," said Kairi

"Oh, yea sure," said Sora, as he got up and started walking.

"See, Kairi, that Movie wasn't scary," said Sora and he turned to see that Kairi wasn't there

"Kairi, where did you go?" said Sora.

Then Suddenly "ROOOOOAAAAARRRRR," which sounded extremely like the mutants, was made behind Sora

"AAAAAAAAAARGH" said Sora as he jumped about a foot and crashed into the ground. He saw Kairi on the floor laughing her head off. When Sora said "Kairi, that wasn't funny,"

"Are you kidding, that was the best thing I have ever seen," said Kairi.

"Humph," said Sora

"Aww, come on Sora, What happened to being big and tough?" said Kairi

"Yea, Yea, could you help me up," said Sora, as he held out his hand

Kairi took his hand, then he pulled down, which caused Kairi to come down. Sora stood back up and started Laughing.

"Sora, That wasn't funny," said An Angry Kairi

"Are you Kidding, That was the best thing I've ever seen," said Sora

"Humph," said Kairi as she got up.

"Come on, I'll Treat you to some Pizza," said Sora.

"Ok" Said Kairi, As she got up, punched Sora in the Arm and started running.

Sora had an angry look on his face, and then it turned to a smile as he ran to catch up with her

&&&&&

As Sora and Kairi were eating their pizza, they were unaware that they were being spied on by Tidus and Cid (yes I know he's the father of Yuna in FFX, just pretend he's 16)

"Yo Cid, looks like That kid Sora is hangin out with the bosses girl," said Tidus.

"Maybe we should call him and tell him," said Cid

" Way ahead of you," said Tidus as he pulled out his phone, pressed a few buttons and put it up to his ear.

"Yo, boss, we might have a little problem," said Tidus...

&&&&&

After Pizza, Sora and Kairi went to Galaxy World, They each got $20 worth of tokens and played as many games as they wanted. Sora won Kairi a big teddy Bear, which she hung onto all day. Then they found a dance pad game.

"Hey Sora, why don't we play this," said Kairi

"Ok, Lets go," said Sora, as he put in his token.

"Hey Sora, wanna make a little bet," said Kairi

"Sure, Whoever wins has to bye the other Ice Cream," said Sora

"Ok, How many Rounds do you want to do?" Asked Kairi

"Just one," said Sora.

They decided to dance to 'Thnks Fr Th Mmrs' by Fall Out Boy. They soon drew a very big crowd and it seemed neither of them wanted to pay for the Ice Cream. They were both very good at the game, however, near the end Sora accidentally, and somehow managed to kick himself underneath his Knee, causing him to come crashing down, causing Kairi to win the game.

"Yes," shouted Kairi as she danced a little dance.

"Ok, ok, come on, lets get our Ice Cream," said Sora as he got up, nursing a bruise on top of his head. She got off and together they headed to the Ice Cream Bar.

Sora bought 2 Sea salt Ice Creams and sat next to Kairi.

"As Promised," said Sora, as he gave her one of the Ice creams and rubbed his head.

"I still don't know how you managed to kick yourself over," said Kairi

"Two left feet," said Sora, "Actually, more like two left everything,"

Kairi started to laugh, followed by Sora, and together, if anyone had seen them, they would have looked like two crazy kids in Love.

As it turned out, two people had seen them; in fact, they had been instructed to keep an eye out for them. And Wakka was going to get some very Interesting news tonight...

&&&&&

It was very late at night; Sora walked Kairi up to her front door.

"I had a lot of fun tonight," said Kairi

"Yea me to, so Ill see you tomorrow at the school Dance," said Sora

"Yea, well until then, bye," said Kairi, as she kissed him on the cheek and went inside.

Sora stood there for a few seconds, with a big grin on his face, then he lept down and started walking home.

In the bushes, two figures that could only be Tidus and Cid were watching the whole scene.

"Oh, he's Screwed," said Cid

"Oh, very screwed," said Tidus, as he Picked Up his phone, punched in a few numbers and put it up to his ear,"

"Yo, Wakka, You Know how you've been looking for a reason to beat up that Sora kid, Well I've got a pretty good reason," said Tidus with a smug look on his face.

**Oh, no, looks like Sora's in for a bit more than he thought. Next Chapter Something big will happen, and I mean Huge. Sorry I haven't been updating, I've got tones of Homework. Anyway, make sure you keep on sending those reviews, and make sure you tune in Next Time.**


	5. I Know What You Did Before, During and A

**Hey Guys, Thanks for your Reviews. Anyway, This chapter is a bit Violent, So just warning you, now, on with the Chapter. **

Chapter 5: I Know What You Did Before, During and After The Dance.

Kairi was looking in Her Mirror. She was wearing a Pink top with Black Jeans. She also had her lucky Charm Hanging off her belt. To put it simply, She looked Hot. She was waiting for Wakka to take her to dance. As she was waiting, she looked at the bear that Sora had one her at Galaxy World. Just thinking about Sora made her smile. Suddenly she heard a Her Phone Going off.

"Hello," said Kairi

"Kairi, Hey Its me," said The Voice of Wakka

"Oh, Wakka, What's Up?" Asked Kairi.

"Well, I can't go to the Dance," Said Wakka

"Oh, Why not," asked Kairi

"Well, I'm sick," said Wakka

"Oh, I'm sorry, do you want me to come over," asked Kairi.

"No, no, you go have a good time, besides, I don't you to catch what I've got," said Wakka.

"Well, Ok, Getter better soon, Ok,' Said Kairi

"Yea, ok, see you later, babe, Bye," said Wakka as he put down the Phone. He then turned to Tidus and Cid.

"Ok, I want you to go to the dance, and see whether Sora is Up to something, If he even looks at Kairi Funny, I want you to call me so I can prepare Plan B,"

"What are you going To do while were at the dance,' asked Tidus.

"Well, I heard Lulu Isn't going to dance either, so she coming over here," said Wakka with a grin on his face.

"Now, go," said Wakka, and both Tidus and Cid left.

"Now, Sora, I'm going to teach you a lesson in not hanging around with my Girlfriend, and by the time I'm through with you, you'll never want to hang out with her again," said Wakka with a smile on his Face.

&&&&&

Kairi put down her phone and thought, "Great, now who am I going to walk with," and as If her Thought had been answered, She heard Sora Whistling 'Dance, Dance'

She looked out and saw Sora. He was wearing Blue jeans with a Black top and A Black Coat going down to his thighs. He was, as usual wearing his Crown Necklace, and had his guitar hanging from his back

"Hey, Sora," Yelled Kairi from her window.

Sora stopped Whistling, Turned around and his Jaw Dropped. Kairi Looked magnificent

"Hold on, I'll be right down, don't move,' said Kairi. And she rushed downstairs, through the door and Out The front where Sora, had quite literally, Not moved, as he was still looking at her bedroom window, and his Jaw was still dropped.

"Sora," said Kairi, as she clicked her fingers. Sora snapped into reality again.

"So, how do I look?" asked Kairi

"Kairi, Somewhere in heaven, God has lost one of his angels," said Sora.

Kairi Giggled a Bit

"But I thought you were going to the Dance with Wakka?" asked Sora

"Oh, well, Wakka got sick so He couldn't Come," Said Kairi

"That's weird," thought Sora "I Saw Wakka with his friends this afternoon, and he looked healthy to me, Oh well, maybe he go sick after I say him," thought Sora

"So, who you walking with?" Asked Sora

"Well. I hope with you," said Kairi.

"Ok," said Sora, almost instantly

"Are you sure that's ok," asked Kairi

"Kairi, since when have you asked if it's ok if you can walk with me," Asked Sora with a grin on his face.

"Well, Maybe you...umm... Wanted to be alone," said Kairi

"Kairi, Just walk with me," said Sora with a grin on his face.

Together they walked to the Dance and they talked about how it was going to be great. As they got closer they saw how some people had dressed up the School.

Sora left Kairi at the entrance of the school, and he went to the back Stage door.

Kairi entered the School and quickly spotted Namine and Yuffie.

"Hey, guys," said Kairi

"Hey Kairi,' said Namine

"What's up Kai," said Yuffie

"Nothing much, hey, where's the guys?" asked Kairi

"Well, If Cloud can get away from Sethiroth, then the band will be playing for the school," said Namine

"Well, It looks like Cloud got away, Look," said Yuffie, as she pointed at the stage

Kairi looked at the stage and saw Sora, Riku, Roxas, Cloud and Leon all preparing for the Music's, and soon Sora spoke into the microphone

"Yo everyone, we have 3 songs for you and this is the first one. Now since this is a dance, we decided to play a little song called Dance, Dance by Fall Out Boy, Hope you enjoy," said Sora, and he strummed the first note.

Sora - She says she's no good with words but I'm worse

Barely stuttered out

"A joke of a romantic" or stuck to my tongue

Weighed down with words too over-dramatic

Tonight it's "it can't get much worse"

Vs. "no one should ever feel like.."

Sora - I'm two quarters and a heart down

And I don't want to forget how your voice sounds

These words are all I have so I'll write them

So you need them just to get by

Sora and Riku - Dance, Dance

We're falling apart to half time

Dance, Dance

And these are the lives you'd love to lead

Dance, this is the way they'd love

If they knew how misery loved me

Sora - You always fold just before you're found out

Drink up its last call

Last resort

But only the first mistake and I...

Sora and Riku - I'm two quarters and a heart down

And I don't want to forget how your voice sounds

These words are all I have so I'll write them

So you need them just to get by

Riku - Why don't you show me the little bit of spine

You've been saving for his mattress, love

Sora and Riku - Dance, Dance

We're falling apart to half time

Dance, Dance

And these are the lives you'd love to lead

Dance, this is the way they'd love

If they knew how misery loved me

Sora and Riku - Why don't you show me the little bit of spine

You've been saving for his mattress

Riku - (mattress, mattress)

Sora and Riku - I only want sympathy in the form of you crawling into bed with me

Sora and Riku - Dance, Dance

We're falling apart to half time

Dance, Dance

And these are the lives you'd love to lead

Sora - Dance this is the way they'd love

Riku - (way they'd love)

Sora - Dance this is the way they'd love

Riku - (way they'd love)

Sora – Dance this is the way they'd love

Sora and Riku - If they knew how misery loved me

Sora - Dance, Dance

Dance, Dance

Dance, Dance

Dance, Dance

Sora strummed the final note and Started laughing as everyone started clapping.

"Thanks everyone, this next song is called Bang The Doldrums, and Its also by Fall Out Boy, so here we go," said Sora, and he started playing again.

Sora - I wrote a goodbye note

In lipstick on your arm

When you passed out

I couldn't bring myself to call

Except to call it quits

Sora and Riku - Best friends

Ex-friends till the end

Better off as lovers

And not other way around

Racing through the city

Windows down

In the back of

Yellow-checkered cars

Sora and Riku - You're wrong

Are we all wrong

You're wrong

Are we all wrong

Sora and Riku - This city says

Sora - Come hell or high water

When I'm feeling hot and wet

I can't commit to a thing

Be it heart or hospital

Sora and Riku - Best friends

Ex-friends till the end

Better off as lovers

And not other way around

Racing through the city

Windows down

In the back of

Yellow-checkered cars

Sora and Riku - You're wrong

Are we all wrong

You're wrong

Are we all wrong

Riku - The tombstones were waiting

They were half engraved

They knew it was over

Sora and Riku - Just didn't know the day

Sora - And I cast a spell over the west

To make you think of me

The same way I think of you

This is a love song

In my own way

Happily ever after

Below the waist

Sora - Best friends

Ex-friends till the end

Better off as lovers

Sora and Riku - Racing through the city

Windows down

In the back of

Yellow-checkered cars

Sora and Riku - You're wrong

Are we all wrong

You're wrong

Are we all wrong

Sora - Best friends

Ex-friends till the end

Better off as lovers

And not other way around

Ex-friends to the end

Better off as you're wrong

Sora once again laughed as everyone started to cheer. But Kairi was thinking. Through most of that song, Sora had been staring at her for most of the time, she thought that maybe it was just her, But it wasn't, Two boys sitting at a table had seen Sora doing that.

"Thanks Everybody, now the final Song is another Fall Out Boy Song, and Its called I'm Like A Lawyer With The Way I'm Always Trying To Get You Off (Me & You). Here we go for a final Time," said Sora

Sora - Last year's wishes

Are this year's apologies

Every last time I come home

I take my last chance

To burn a bridge or two

I only keep myself sick in the head

Cause I know how the words get you

Sora - We're the new face of failure

Prettier and younger but not any better off

Bulletproof and loneliness

At best, at best

Sora and Riku - Me and you

Sitting in a honeymoon

If I woke up next to you

If I woke up next to you

Me and you

Sitting in a honeymoon

If I woke up next to you

If I woke up next to you

Sora - Collect the bad habits

That you couldn't bare to keep

Out of the woods but I love

A tree I used to lay beneath

Kisses still there

From a sour bottle baby girl

With eyes the size of baby worlds

Sora - We're the new face of failure

Prettier and younger but not any better off

Bulletproof and loneliness

At best, at best

Sora and Riku - Me and you

Sitting in a honeymoon

If I woke up next to you

If I woke up next to you

Me and you

Sitting in a honeymoon

If I woke up next to you

If I woke up next to you

Me and you

Sitting in a honeymoon

If I woke up next to you

If I woke up next to you

Me and you

Sitting in a honeymoon

If I woke up next to you

If I woke up next to you

Sora - The best way

To make it through

With hearts and wrists in tact

Is to realize

Two outta three ain't bad

Ain't bad

Sora and Riku - Me and you

Sitting in a honeymoon

If I woke up next to you

If I woke up next to you

Me and you

Roxas - (Honeymoon)

Sora and Riku - Sitting in a honeymoon

Roxas - (In a honeymoon)

Sora and Riku - Me and you

Sitting in a honeymoon

If I woke up next to you

If I woke up next to you

Me and you

Sitting in a honeymoon

If I woke up next to you

Roxas - (Honeymoon)

Sora Strummed the Final Note and Everyone Cheered as hard as they could. Now Kairi was almost sure that Sora had winked at her during the song, but she thought that it was a trick of the light. Unfortunately The Two boys knew that it hadn't been the trick of light.

"Tidus, call Wakka, Its time to put the plan to action," said Cid.

"Yea," said Tidus as he called Wakka.

"Thanks everyone, Hope you enjoyed this," said Sora as he and the rest of the boys got off the stage.

When they were off stage, Sora walked up to Kairi and asked, "So, how was I?"

"You were brilliant," said Kairi

"Well," said Sora, with no modesty in his voice just as Riku came up to them

"Hey Kairi, Yo Sora, All the guys are ganna sleep over at Roxas's, you wanna come?" asked Riku

"yea, might as well," said Sora

"Alright, Its on after the dance," said Riku, as he walked away.

Suddenly a really jazzy song came on. Sora turned to Kairi, Smiled and said "Miss Kairi, would you give me the honor of dancing with me," said Sora

"Oh I would, Mr Sora," said Kairi, as she took his hand and they both went out to the dance floor. As they were dancing on the dance floor, they were viewed once again by Tidus and Cid

"Oh, he is so dead tonight," said Tidus

"Oh yea," said Cid

As the hours went by, Sora and Kairi were dancing and laughing as much as they could. Roxas was dancing with Namine, Leon was sitting at a table with Yuffie, and Cloud had mysteriously disappeared from the dance. Soon It was 10:30pm, the End of the Dance.

"Come on, we had better find Cloud," said Roxas

"I Don't think we need to," said Sora as he pointed to the door

Cloud walked Into the building with his collar up, many kisses on his cheeks and a smug look on his face.

"So, have a good night," said Riku, with a smug look on his face.

"Oh, yes," said Cloud.

Sora turned to Kairi and said "well, I'll see you tomorrow,"

"Yea, see ya," said Kairi

"See you girls," said Sora, talking to Namine and Yuffie

"See you, Sora," said Namine

"Have fun," said Yuffie, and the guys left the dance

All the guys left for their own houses, deciding to meet at Roxas house at 10:50pm. Sora put in a bag his School clothes, his books for tomorrow, His iPod Nano and His PJ's. Then he put the bag over his shoulders and went out the door.

At 11:00pm, everyone was settled and they had gotten the PS3 up and running. They were playing gears of war 4. Roxas, Cloud, Riku and Leon were playing while Sora watched. Sora went to get another drink of coke when he realized that the bottle was empty.

"Hey guys, we're out of coke," said Sora

"hang on, ill go get some," said Riku

"Naa, your playing the game, ill go get some," said Sora as he stood up and pulled on his jacket. "See you all soon," said Sora

Die, Die, Die!!!," said Leon as he tried to kill Roxas.

"I'll miss you to, Leon," said Sora as he stepped the door.

&&&&&

Half an hour later Leon had just won another game for the 12th time in a row, and Sora was still not back.

"Wonder where Sora is," said Leon

"I thought that the shop was only around the corner," said Cloud

"Yea, It is," said Roxas, who was very busy playing the game.

Riku got his coat and Said "I'm ganna see where he is," and he walked out the door

In 5 minutes Riku could see the shop. He was about to go in when he passed the alley and heard groaning. Riku tried to see who it was but couldn't see anything. And as he looked to the ground, he saw blood trickling down from the alley. Riku quickly Ran down and saw somebody Lying face down.

"Don't Worry, you'll be fine, just stay there and ill..." began to say, but as he turned around the body, he saw that it was Sora.

"S..Sora?!?" said Riku.

All Sora did was cough up some blood, mutter the word "Fuck," and suddenly he lost consciousness.

Riku quickly picked up His Phone and Dialed 000, He quickly asked for ambulance.

"Hello, Destiny Islands Hospital," came a Sweet Woman's Voice.

"Hello, my friend has been seriously Injured," said Riku with a rushed voice

"Ok calm down sir, now please tell me where you are," said the woman

"I'm in an alley way, next to the service station in Jamie Drive," said Riku

"Ok, stay there and an Ambulance will be with you shortly," said The woman.

"Thank you," said Riku and he Hung up. Next he tried to call Sora's Mum, But she was Busy

"Damn, must be working late shift at the Office," he mumbled as he Called Roxas's Phone.

"Hey Roxas, Look, Sora's been badly hurt, meet me at the hospital, get Leon or Cloud to Drive, Ill meet you there, Ok, ok, see you then," said Riku and he Hung up.

Riku didn't have to wait long, as the Ambulance soon came in sight. Two medical men jumped out of the ambulance and ran to Sora.

"What happened?" asked One of the men, as the other pulled a stretcher out of the van.

"I don't know, I just was passing by, and I heard someone moaning, so I went to see who it was, and I saw him just lying there," said Riku

"Ok," said one of the men, as he and the other man lifted him onto the stretcher, and put him in the ambulance.

"Hey, we've got room for one more person, do you wanna come?" asked one of the men.

"Yea," said Riku and he Jumped into the Ambulance, and made Its way to the Hospital.

**Wow, Long chapter, and long Title. Well, Sora's been badly damaged, wonder If he'll Live. You'll just have to find out next Chapter. Till next time, and remember, keep Reviewing.**


	6. As Time Goes By

**Hey everyone, here's Chapter 6. Just letting you all know that you will find out what exactly happened to Sora somewhere in the story. So just letting you know that I purposely didn't let you know how his Story of the fight. Its sort of a way to make sure you'll keep reading and reviewing. So heres the Story. **

Chapter 6: As Time Goes By 

As soon as they had entered the Hospital, Sora had instantly been put into a Medical Room where they performed surgery. Riku only waited for 15 minutes before Leon's car came up in the car park. Suddenly Cloud, Leon and Roxas came through the Door. 

"Where is he?" asked Leon. 

"He's in surgery," said Riku 

"Has he come out?" asked Leon

"No," said Riku 

Suddenly A Doctor came out of the corridor and said, "Anyone related to Mr Sora Milo," 

"Yea, I am," said Riku and without any hesitation as he jumped up and followed the Doctor to a more secure location. 

"Now, you brother is going to be alright," said the Doctor. 

"That's great, can we go see him, Doctor..." said Riku. 

"Doctor Freeman," said Doctor Freeman, "and you wont get much out of him," 

"What do you mean by that, and what kind of injuries does he have," said Riku 

"Well he has a broken nose, broken arm, his ribs were broken, has been stabbed in the arm and his right eye has been cut, but we don't know If he will be blind in that eye," said Doctor Freeman. 

"Well, why not!" Demanded Riku 

"Well you see, when a person is damaged this bad, they go into a Coma in order to heal their body,"

"So how long will it take," asked Riku. 

"Well, we don't know, with a situation like this it could take anywhere from 1 minute to about 35 years," said Doctor Freeman. 

"Ok," said Riku, as he pulled out a piece of paper and a Pen, he wrote down a number and gave it to Doctor Freeman. 

"This is my number, I want you to call me the second that he wakes up," said Riku 

"I will," said Doctor Freeman 

"Thank you, Doctor," said Riku and he left, but before he did he turned around and asked, " Would we be able to see him," 

"Yea sure, he is in room 21," said Doctor Freeman 

"Thanks," said Riku and he left. 

Riku walked up to the guys, and was Instantly Bombarded by Roxas 

"Is he going to be alright," he asked 

"Well, he's in a coma, and he could come out at any time," said Riku 

"Can we go see him," asked Leon 

"Yea, come on," said Riku and he lead them to Sora's Room. 

It looked like they had fixed Sora up, but his arm was in a Cast, and there was a scar above his right eye. 

"Hey, has anyone else noticed that something seems missing from Sora," said Cloud 

"Yea," said Riku. 

It took them a minute but they suddenly realised what was missing. Sora's Crown Necklace was gone 

"It was given to him by his dad before he died," said Riku

"you think it was stolen," said Roxas. 

"Absolutely, I've never seen him without his necklace," said Leon 

"I have," said Riku 

"When?" asked Cloud 

"It was in year 7, there was a Kid who stole Sora's Necklace. That's the only time I know of that Sora's actually got in trouble," said Riku. 

"So, you think that Sora will go crazy when when he finds out?" said Leon 

"All I can say is that I feel sorry for the guy who took the chain," said Riku, with a sad smile on his face. 

"Hey guys," said Roxas 

"Yea," said Cloud, Leon and Riku 

"What are we going to tell Kairi?" said Roxas 

"Why should we tell Kairi anything," asked Leon 

"Well, she's Sora's best friend, and we don't want her to find out," said Roxas 

"That's right, and we can't let Yuffie or Namine Know either," said Riku 

"Umm, why not?" asked Cloud 

"Cause, If we tell Kairi, She will tell Yuffie and Namine, Who will tell That Chick Selphie, Who will tell everyone, and the guy that did this to Sora might come back and finish him off," said Riku. 

"you think he goes to our school," said Roxas 

"Yea, see if he had been robbed, they would have just shot or stabbed him, that looted him and ran, but look, scared eye, broken ribs, broken arm, whoever did this was getting revenge," said Riku 

"And if it was revenge, it would have to be someone who he knows," said Leon 

"And then he would have to go to our school," Concluded Cloud 

"Exactly," said Riku 

"Well," Said Roxas "we have to think of something good, cause Kairi's smart, and not so easily fooled, so we have to think of something that she will believe, something that she will fool her, something good, and something that will keep her away from the hospital..." 

&&&&&

"He has a Cold," said A Sceptical Kairi 

It was Lunchtime, on Tuesday; Kairi had been away sick so it gave the guys time to come up with something. They had merely told Namine and Yuffie that Sora was Sick; But Kairi was going to take a bit more convincing. 

"Yea, Its.. Umm.. Really bad and...Err nobody can see him," said Roxas 

"His whole room has been quarantined off," said Riku 

"Yea," said Roxas 

Kairi looked amused at the whole situation 

"Well, can I talk to him on your cell phone," said Kairi 

"I didn't bring it today," said Riku 

"What do you mean, I can see it in your pocket," said Kairi, and she pointed to his Phone that was sticking out of his pocket," 

Riku swore under his breath and said Took it out saying, "Oh, I must have forgotten about putting it in my Pocked, he he he," said Riku 

"Yea," said Kairi 

For a Few Moments they stood there in silence, then Kairi said "Well?" 

"Well, what?" asked Riku 

"Well, aren't you going to let me use your phone?" asked Kairi 

"Oh I would, but umm... Its...umm...err... Out of Batteries 

"Oh," said Kairi, "Well, I'll just call him on my cell phone," said Kairi, as she pulled out her phone and pressed 1, Obviously Kairi had Sora on speed dial. Riku held his breath as it rang 

After a couple of Minutes Kairi hung up, saying, "Well, his mobile must be off," and Riku let out his breath. 

"What was that for?" asked Kairi 

"Err...Well..Umm..I..Er," Began Riku, but then The bell rang. 

"save by the bell," said Riku under his breath then he said "Well Kairi, I'd love to stay and Chat by I've got... Leon, what have we got, he whispered 

"Maths," said Leon 

"We got maths," said Riku then he turned to Kairi with a forced smile on his face and said "I've got maths, come on Leon," and He dragged him to Maths. Kairi just smiled and, seeing Wakka ran over to him. If she had bothered to look at his pocket, she would have seen a small silver crown just hanging from his pocket. 

&&&&&

As the months went by, Riku managed to convince Kairi that Sora had a cold. He also managed to talk with Ms Milo, and explained the theory that they had in the hospital. She agreed to keep it quiet from anyone and continued to let the hospital think that Riku was his brother. Everyday Riku hoped that his mobile would ring and it would be the Doctor, but it wasn't. As the months went by, Riku started to think that maybe Sora would never come out. 

One day in May, Riku, Roxas, Leon and Cloud were all practicing music, Cloud looked out of breath, as he had been running for a while. Sethiroth had not forgotten Cloud sleeping with Aerith. 

"No Leon, It's 1, 2, 3 Go, Not 1, 2 and Go," 

"Well, maybe you shouldn't play so crappy," said Leon 

"Come on guys," said Roxas. Since Sora had not been there, He had taken the role of Stopping Riku and Leon fighting. 

"Don't take Sora's role, Roxas," said Cloud, Sharply 

"Look, I'm just trying to make sure everybody doesn't go crazy," said Roxas 

Riku and Leon were already on the ground, punching each other, and Roxas and Cloud were up and they both were holding the scruffs of the other preparing to fight, when they all heard a sound. It was a feint sound of a cell phone ringing. Leon had ignored it and Began punching Riku again. 

"Get off Squall," said Riku sharply, and he instantly stopped. Riku never said Leon's first name, Unless he was serious. 

"Hey Riku, Isn't that your cell phone," said Leon, wiping the blood off his nose.

Riku, ignoring all his injuries, crossed the room, picked up his Cell phone, and answered it 

"Hello," said Riku "yes, yes, yes, Ok, we'll be over soon, Thank you, Doctor," and he hung up 

"Well, who was it," said Roxas, Impatiently 

"That was Doctor Freeman," said Riku "Sora's Awake," 

**Oh, I am the most evil person. That is the biggest cliff-hanger In the world. Sorry guys, I wont be updating for a while, but the latest it will be up is in 2 month... Probably. Anyway, hope you enjoyed the Chapter. Keep reviewing, and yes, we all know that Wakka did it. Anyway, Something big is ganna happen next chapter, or the Chapter after. I'm still deciding, but more than likely its ganna be the chapter after, so the next chapter will be quite small. Anyway, Review, and keep reading.**


	7. Sora's Story

Hey everyone

**Hey everyone. Sorry for the long wait. I have seriously been evil to you people, but now I'm back, and your all ganna find out what happened to Sora. As I said at the chapter end of mi last story, I've been sick, heaps of assignments and my 15****th**** birthday on 14****th**** of April. But now I'm on holidays and I'm ganna spend one whole day doing mi stories. But I'm pretty sure this one will be short, so you wont have to wait as long, and their will be no more monthly cliff-hangers, something that will make you all happy. As I said in my last story chapter, I have decided to right two chapters per story. So in the two chapters for this story, I have decided that you will hear Sora story in the first chapter, and the confrontation of who did it (Like you don't all know who did it). Anyway, I have also chose this story to advertise words of my new story, which I will start when I have finished more or just friends. They will be words, which mean absolutely nothing now, will mean a lot when the story comes out. So read till the end of the story to find out the word (or just skip to the end if you cant be bothered reading it). So anyway, here's chapter 7, and please review. P.S. I am not answering any questions about the word, so please don't ask any. **

Chapter 7: Sora's Story

"We're ganna get in trouble," whispered Roxas, as the car shook violently.

"Quit whispering, Roxas. We're about 25 miles away from the school, they can't hear us now," said Leon, who was driving the car.

"Besides, no one saw us leaving, the back gate is never monitored and Leon parks his car behind the houses. Plus it was lunchtime, and with the graffiti I did before we left, all the teachers were inspecting it, so no one could have seen us," said Riku, with a smirk on his face.

"How did you know what to do?" ask Cloud.

"What do you think I do when I prank the teachers, sit in the quad and wait till they catch me," said Riku.

"But how do you escape so quickly?" ask Roxas.

"I jumpstart Leon's car," said Riku.

"YOU DO WHAT!?" yelled Leon.

For the rest of the trip to the hospital, Leon was using one hand to drive and the other to beat the crap out of Riku. When they reached the hospital, Riku bolted out of the car and was followed by Leon. Cloud and Roxas casually got out of the car and walked over to the entrance.

"Hello," said Roxas to the reception lady "we are here to see Sora Milo," outside, Leon had Riku in a headlock and was driving him into a wall.

The lady, who was looking at Leon and Riku, said, "I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"Sora Milo, he is awake and we would like to see him," said Cloud as Leon was run back while Riku was pegging rocks at Leon.

"H..hes in room 05," said the shocked receptionist as Leon and Riku had landed on the ground and were beating the crap out of each other.

"Thank you," said Cloud and he walked to the door, opened it and Yelled "OI, YOU TWO STOP MAKING OUT AND LETS GO SEE SORA!!"

Riku and Leon walked into the hospital. They both had black eyes and broken noses.

"Oh my... are you boys all right?" asked the receptionist.

"Yea we're fine, we beat each other up plenty of times," said Riku as he wiped the blood from his nose. They walked to room 5 and entered.

There was Sora. His nose was fixed, his arm was in a cast and it looked like his ribs were better. His right eye had a nice looking cut over it, but it looked like he could see just fine.

"Hey guys," said Sora with a weak smile.

"Sora, we thought you were ganna be asleep for 35 years," said Roxas.

"Naa, to much stuff happening here for me to be asleep," said Sora and he chuckled.

Riku turned to Roxas and said "Roxas, keep guard at the door,"

"Why?" asked Roxas.

"1, because I told you to, and 2, because if Kairi comes in here we need to get away quickly," said Riku.

"Why?" asked Leon.

"Because we have been lying to her for so long, she is ganna beat the crap outta us," said Riku.

"Come on, she a girl, how much damage can she do to us?" asked Leon.

Sora was just lying there laughing.

"What's so funny?" asked Roxas.

"You guys are screwed," said Sora.

"She's not that tough," said Roxas.

"She once broke a guys jaw just to see if I was ok after tripping over," said Sora.

"Who?" asked Cloud.

"I think for your own personal safety I shouldn't tell you," said Sora.

"Who?" asked Cloud, again.

"Mmk, but I warned you, it was Sethiroth," said Sora.

Everyone was shocked, except Riku.

"Why aren't you shocked," asked Cloud when he noticed.

"Kairi and Sora are my best friends, you think that could be hidden from me," said Riku.

"But surly other people must have heard about it, Sethiroth being beaten up by a girl?" said Roxas.

"Do you really think Sethiroth would have let that information out," said Riku.

"Point taken," said Roxas.

"So, go stand guard," said Riku, again.

"Fine," said Roxas, and went to go stand guard.

"Now, Sora, What happened?" asked Riku.

"Well, I had just gotten the coke when it happened..." began Sora.

**Authors Note – This part of the story is Sora recounting what happened to him, but it will be told as part of the story, like we are actually there and watching it happen. (It is ganna save a tone of questions for later) **

Sora walked out of the General with a bottle of coke in his hand.

"7 bucks for a bottle of coke, that's daylight robbery, or midnight robbery," grumbled Sora as he started walking.

Suddenly a figure came in front of him. It was Wakka.

"Oh, hey Wakka," said Sora as he walked past him but was stopped by Tidus and Cid.

Cid instantly pushed Sora to Tidus who pushed him to Wakka. They did this for a minute before Wakka grabbed Sora.

"Now punk, we're ganna teach you a lesson about messing with my Girlfriend," said Wakka and he prepared to punch him.

"Wow, hold up, just wait, a tiny, just wait, just a tiny tick. Now, before you teach me a lesson about messing with your Girlfriend, let me teach you a lesson about Soda.

"What?" asked Cid.

"When you shake up Soda, it makes carbon bubbles, then when you quickly open it, the carbon bubbles quickly exit the container it is in," said Sora.

"So, what does this have to do with it," asked Wakka frustrated.

"Well nothing, except, If you think about it, you just been shaking me for about a minute, and I've been shaking this bottle, which was also shaken when you pushed me around, so, I take off this lid off..." said Sora and he took the lid off and out came Soda, quickly knocking Wakka of his feet. He quickly did this to Tidus and Cid, which had the same effect as Wakka.

Sora quickly chucked the bottle and ran for it. He heard Wakka screaming, "well what are you lying around for, get him!" and he heard running. He skidded into an alleyway, and kept running, but found that it was a dead end. He turned around and saw Wakka came around with his fist up.

"Ah, crap," said Sora, as Wakka slugged him. He, Tidus and Cid started stepping on his arm, breaking it and broke his ribs and nose. Then Wakka took out a knife and stabbing him in the stomach, then he went for his right eye. Sora closed his eyes as Wakka cut it going down, but is was only a shallow cut. Then just as Sora was on the ground Wakka grabbed his Crown Necklace and, using the knife, cut it off. He stuffed it in his pocked and ran with Tidus and Cid.

Sora's breath was coming hard now, and his vision was bleary. He tried to get up, but all he managed to do was get himself face first in the ground. Suddenly he heard a voice.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine. Just stay there, and ill..."

The voice sounded like Riku, and his theory was correct when the person pulled him face up and was face to face with Riku.

"S..Sora?" said the very shocked Riku.

All Sora was able to do was cough up some blood, Mutter "Fuck," and then he lost consciousness.

**AAAAA **

"That's the last thing I remember, the next thing I know, I wake up in Hospital," said Sora.

"So it was definitely Wakka, Tidus and Cid," asked Riku.

"Yea," said Sora.

"I'm ganna get him," said Leon.

"No, Leon, if anyone is ganna get him, its ganna be me," said Sora.

"But..." began Leon, but was stopped by Sora.

"Look, if someone beat the crap out of you, you wouldn't want Riku beating him up, you would want to do it yourself, right," said Sora.

"Yea," said Leon.

"What about Tidus and Cid?" asked Riku.

"There all yours," said Sora, with a smile on his face.

"Guys," said Roxas suddenly "we gotta go,"

Riku crossed over to the door and saw Kairi at the reception. He checked is watch. It was 3:30pm.

"Shit," said Riku. "Guys, out the window,"

Cloud crossed to the window and opened it. One by one Cloud, Leon and Roxas jumped out the window.

Riku walked over to the window and said "Sora, Don't tell Kairi we were here, and don't tell her about Wakka," then he jumped out the window and started running towards Leon's car just as Kairi burst in and started crying.

**AAAAA **

Sora had just woken up and was having lunch when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in," said Sora and Pence walked in.

"Hey, Pence," said Sora.

"Hey, Sora," said Pence.

He stood there for a few seconds before Sora said "well, aren't you going to sit down?"

"Oh, yea, sure," Pence stuttered and he took a seat next to his bed.

"So, what's up," said Sora.

"Well, first off, I want to say Sorry for what happened to you," said Pence.

"Hey its fine, and I'm fine now," said Sora.

"Yea, well," said Pence as he took out a container that was filled with fudge.

"My mum made these for you," He said as he put the container on Sora's bedside table.

"Tell your mum thanks," said Sora.

He sat there quiet for a few seconds, until Sora said, "Is that all?"

"Well, no," said Pence "you remember on the first day back to school, when you asked me to go to the library and tape Wakka doing his studies,"

"Yea," said Sora, uncertainly.

"Well, I didn't get him studying, but I got something else," said Pence, as he took out his video camera, looked through the play list until he came up with the one he wanted, then showed it to Sora.

Sora watched the video until the end. When it did end Pence said "I'm sorry I didn't show you this earlier, but I thought that if Wakka saw this, he might think it was me and bash me,"

"No, don't worry about it, now is a perfect time," said Sora "Could you send this to my computer when you get home,"

"Sure, but why?" asked Pence.

"You'll see, just send it to me," said Sora.

"Ok," said Pence "Well, see ya," and he left. But Sora wasn't paying attention, because he was busy devising a plan to get back at Wakka.

**Oh. This is starting to get interesting. Now next chapter will be a good one. (I hope) but for now, here is the Word for my new story. And that word is '12'... Not even a word, more of a number, but there you go. Now I have also decided to put in phrases as well as words and Numbers. Now remember. Review and I might be able to put up the next chapter more quickly. Until then, see you next time, my faithful readers. **

**Authors Note: You may have gotten a number of emails saying that a new chapter was up, only to find that their is no new chapter. Well, that would probably be because you find a lot of spelling errors when you actually set your work up. Sorry for any inconvenience i may have caused**


	8. Repercussions

Yo Everyone

**Yo Everyone. Sorry bout the long wait. Once again there will be a word/phrase/number at the end of the chapter. I think this is where the main stuff happens. And, I'm sorry, But this story is ending soon. Anyway. Read this chapter, and hope you like it. And Please review. **

Chapter 8: Repercussions

It was the day after Riku and the others had visited Sora. And today was going to be a very interesting day.

Riku stopped off at Roxas's place before going to school, as Cloud and Leon were going to try and get Tidus and Cid before he went to school. Roxas came out of his house with a video camera.

"What are you doing with that camera?" asked Riku.

"Sora called me last night and asked me to take a camera to school today and video everything that happened," said Roxas.

"But Sora's phone is at home, how could he have called you," asked Riku.

"He came home late last night," said Roxas.

"Oh...But why is he getting you to film it," asked Riku.

"Riku, out of our group of guys, who is the one who is more than likely not going to fight?" asked Roxas.

"True," said Riku.

10 minutes later they arrived at school. Nobody knew that today, a lot of things were going to change.

Roxas and Riku walked into school and instantly saw Leon and Cloud.

"Where are they?" asked Riku, as Roxas set up the camera and started filming.

"The sneaky bustards must have snuck into school when we weren't looking," said Leon.

"Something they will not be doing again any time soon," said Cloud.

"They have to be in homeroom by now," said Riku.

"What makes you think they're here, If I were them, id be skipping school," said Roxas, still holding the camera.

"They have to be here, if they skip school again, they'll be suspended from school, and you don't want to know what Cid and Titus's parents do to them when they are in trouble," said Riku.

"Besides," said Cloud "They don't know that we know that they have bashed up Sora,"

The bell rang for homeroom, which would be for 10 minutes. They walked to homeroom and found that the teacher wasn't there, But Tidus was there, and so was Cid.

"OI," Roared Cloud as they walked into the classroom.

Tidus and Cid looked at them, as did the rest of the class.

"What," answered Tidus.

"What is your fucking problem," Cloud said to them.

"What are you talking about," asked Cid, smiling

"Don't act stupid, you know fucking well what we mean," yelled Leon.

"Why the fuck did you bash Sora for?" said Riku, and that took the smiles off Cid and Tidus.

"So the little brat told you," said Cid.

"Don't fucking call him a fucking brat," said Riku, now advancing on him.

"I'll call him whatever I fucking want," said Cid, advancing on Riku, as Leon and Tidus advanced on each other.

Everyone was gathering around them, saying "fight, fight, fight," Riku lifted his fists and prepared to punch Cid when someone called out "Teacher, Teacher," everyone ran into their seats as the teacher, just as Miss Price walked in.

"Roxas, what are you doing with that camera?" asked Mrs Price.

"Umm... its for Photography, Miss. A day in the life of DIH," said Roxas, with a smile on his face.

"Oh, alright then, continue," said Miss Price, and sat down.

Suddenly a paper ball came flying out of nowhere. Leon caught it and opened it. It read:

_Today, after school, at the park _

Leon, Riku, Cloud and Roxas looked up to see Cid and Tidus Smiling. Leon nodded. The fight was on.

**AAAAA **

By Period 2 everyone knew that Leon, Riku, Cid and Tidus had nearly fought in Homeroom, and By Lunch, Everyone knew why, well, some people's thought of why were different to others. Some people believed that it was because Cid had Stolen Riku's Money, others believed that Leon had grown tired of not fighting anyone and punched Tidus for the fun of it, and others believed that it was because Cloud had slept with Cid's mum. But the good news was only a few people knew the real reason. Bad news, one of them was Kairi. Luckily she didn't know who else had bashed Sora up, something that wasn't going to last very long.

Riku was in the bathroom and Leon was looking for Cid when Kairi burst into the Cafeteria. She quickly spotted Roxas and Cloud at a table, grabbed her lunch and walked over there.

"So what do you think will happen to Wakka," asked Roxas, Holding his camera up. He was interviewing the guys about what would happen to Wakka when Sora was back at school.

"Well Roxas, I've known Sora for a long time, and in my professional opinion..."

SLAM!!

Roxas and Cloud jumped at the sound of a tray being slammed onto the table. It wasn't as scary as the look on Kairi's face. She was pissed

"Ohh...h..hey K..K..Kairi," said Roxas, Literally shaking.

"Don't 'hey Kairi' me," yelled Kairi.

"Bu.." began Cloud but was interrupted

"Shut up," she snapped, and both boys stayed quiet.

"Why didn't you tell me Sora had been beaten up," asked Kairi

"Umm, well..er..you see..umm," said Cloud

"Now, you are going to tell me who bashed Sora, or you two are going to be very sorry," said Kairi.

"Ok, Ok," said Roxas as he stood up. He cleared his throat and continued.

"You know how Sora was missing his crown Necklace," said Roxas

"Yea," said Kairi, and Roxas pointed at something. Kairi looked at what he was pointing at and gasped.

Hanging from Wakka's pants was a silver necklace. Kairi couldn't get a clear view of the Emblem, but she would have guessed that it was the shape of a crown.

"Why would Wakka do that?" asked Kairi, still shocked.

"Because, Sora was hanging around you to much," said Cloud.

Kairi looked at Wakka laughing with Tidus and their other friends.

_That's it. _Thought Kairi _Today, after school, its over. _

Her thoughts were interrupted by the arrival of Riku.

"A fight just started between Leon and Cid!" he exclaimed, puffing. It looked like he had been running.

"When?" asked Cloud as Roxas pulled out his camera.

"I was walking pass the Admin office when I saw Leon and Cid there. I sent him a text asking what happened, and apparently he found him getting a drink, so he grabbed his head and smashed it into a wall," said Riku.

"Is there any blood," asked Roxas.

"No, and Cid suffered minor injuries, but Leon might be on afternoon detention," said Riku.

"Doubt he'll show, he wants to beat up Cid more than anything," said Cloud.

"Why aren't you going to Wakka, he's the one that started all this?" asked Kairi, as Namine and Yuffie sat down

"What did Wakka start?" asked Namine

"He beat Sora up a couple of months ago, with help from Cid and Tidus," said Cloud.

Namine looked shocked and Yuffie looked Ready to punch someone.

"Where are they?" asked Yuffie through gritted teeth.

"Tidus is over there," said Cloud pointing, "and Cid is in the admin office,"

"I'm ganna get him!" Yuffie exclaimed, and she actually got up, but Namine pulled her down whispering "to many teachers,"

"Besides, Wakka is for Sora," said Roxas.

"We promised Sora that We would beat up Wakka," said Riku

"That doesn't mean I can't get him," said Yuffie, pointing at Tidus.

Suddenly the bell rang for 3rd period.

"This is ganna be good," muttered Kairi

**AAAAA **

During 3rd and 4th period, Yuffie had slapped Tidus, Leon had snuck out of school and was waiting in his car until school ended and Roxas had Filmed 2 hours of school. The bell rang and everyone walked out. People started heading towards the park.

Riku, Cloud and Roxas walked over to Leon's car, and they all jumped in. Roxas was now full filming, without cutting. The drive was only a few minutes, and they finally reached the park. They all Jumped out to find that a crowd had gathered.

"Lets do this," said Leon and they walked over to it.

Inside the circle, Wakka, Tidus and Cid we're waiting

"So, looks like they did show," said Cid

Wakka walked up to Leon and said "I hear you boys have been messing with my friends,"

"Hey, we weren't the one beaten up by a girl," said Clod, addressing it to Tidus.

"Hey, she took me by surprise," said Tidus, Trying to defend himself as everyone started laughing.

"Maybe I should do it again," said a voice.

There, in the middle of the circle, was Kairi, Namine and Yuffie.

"I see my girl came to cheer me on," said Wakka with a smile on his face.

"Not you," said Kairi and then he turned to Riku.

"Hey Riku," She said.

"Yea?" asked Riku.

"Kick his ass," said Kairi.

"So, lets get this on," said Wakka, as cid cracked his knuckles.

Leon started chuckling, then said "Listen Wakka, If I had it my way, you'd be in the dirt by now, but I made a promise to Sora not to hit you, so that he can have a shot, but I am happy to break these two boys," addressing Tidus and Cid

Wakka started laughing, then addressed the crowd. "Did you her that? Little Weon doesn't wanna fight, Big stwong Wakka. HA HA HA"

But no one was listening, for at that moment a new presence had entered the circle. It was Sephiroth, Flanked by Vincent and Auron.

Cloud looked at Sephiroth and said "Sephiroth, I don't have time for you right now,"

"Surprisingly, neither do I," said Sephiroth.

He walked up to Wakka and asked, "Are you Wakka?"

"Y..yea,' said Wakka, still having a little fight in him.

"You see, there's a rumour going around that you're a tough fighter, but since when did you become a coward?" asked Sephiroth

"How dare you!" roared Wakka "I am not a coward, nor will I ever be,"

"Oh, really. Three against one, knifes, you're a coward and you know it," said Sephiroth.

"I..I don't know what you're talking about," said Wakka

"Oh, I think you do," said Sephiroth.

Wakka remained completely silent.

"You see, I visited one of you latest victims, you may know him. Sora Milo. He told me that you beat him up a couple of months ago. He also said you stole an item of his. His Crown necklace, the exact one hanging from your pants," said Sephiroth, and everyone looked at the crown necklace that was dangling from his pants.

"He also stated that the only reason you beat him up was because you we're hanging around Miss Kairi over there," said Sephiroth, pointing at Kairi.

"Now, I've known Sora for a long time, He's helped me out a few times before, and the only thing that stopping me from putting you three in Hospital like you did with Sora, is that he made me promise that I wouldn't, and Sora has never broken a promise to me, and I will never do the same to him," he said

Wakka looked thankful that he wasn't going to kill him, this was his biggest mistake.

"However, he did ask me to do three things, One was this," said Sephiroth, and he chucked something to Kairi.

"Two was this," he said, then punched Wakka right in the nose. He fell down, and was barely conscious.

"Ooo, that's gotta hurt," said Riku

"And three was this," and Sephiroth knelt down and grabbed the crown necklace.

Everyone was cheering. Well, almost everyone, Kairi was to busy looking at something. That something was a black iPod Nano. Sora's iPod Nano to be exact, and whatever was on it had put tears in her eyes.

Roxas was the first to notice this.

"Kairi, what's wrong?" he asked, and Kairi showed him the Video

It looked like the screen of a video camera. It was in the library. The person holding the camera looked behind a bunch of shelves and saw Wakka making out with Lulu. At the end the screen was black, and words went up the screens. It was simply this:

_I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Kai._

"I'm sorry Kairi," said Yuffie, but Kairi's tears we're no longer there, but a fiery passion. Like her mission was to hurt Wakka, anyway she could.

She walked over to Wakka, Pulled him up with one arm (She's stronger than she looks) and said, "This is for making be Cry," and slapped him across the face.

"This is for Toying with my heart," slapped him again

"And this is for hurting my Friend," and she punched him in the nose, Knocking him out cold.

Everyone had winced at the sight of Kairi Slapping him, and all had went "Ooo," as she punched him. Kairi walked up to Tidus, who was now shitting himself with fear, and said, "When he wakes up, tell him we're through," and walked away.

Riku was rubbing his cheeks as if he had got hit as well, and Leon said, "Remind me never to get you angry,"

"Nice shot, Kairi," said Yuffie

"Yea," said Namine

"Thanks you guys," said Kairi, "I'm ganna return Sora's iPod to him,"

"Oh, then take this," said Roxas as he pulled out the DVD from his Video Camera "I just finished finalising it,"

"And take this as well," said Sephiroth, as he handed her the Crown Necklace

"Now, Cloud," said Sephiroth, as he turned around, to see that Cloud as a small blur running as fast as he could in the opposite direction.

"STRIFE, GET BACK HERE NOW!?" and Sephiroth took off.

"Kairi, Riku, Namine, Roxas, Yuffie and Leon were all standing there laughing, Before Kairi took off to Sora's house.

**Well, there we are. A Great ending, to a great chapter. Now, Here is your next Phase. 'Elite 7'...Hmm wonder what it means. Now, keep reviewing, as I put in more words. Bye.**


	9. New Start, But Not Too Different

Sorry for such a long wait, I have been trying to get my writing better

**Sorry for such a long wait, I have been trying to get my writing better. Home it has worked and you enjoy this chapter, and remember that at the end of the chapter I will give you a word/number/phrase to relate to my next book, also look for small lines that will in the new book. So enjoy and here's chapter 11. **

Chapter 9 – New Start, But Not Too Different.

The birds were chirping away as Kairi walked down the road. She was free, free of that bastard Wakka. And she was going to see here best friend Sora. And it was this that scared her. Why the hell was she excited about seeing him?

She saw Sora nearly every day, at school, home, she had known him since she was born, and at this moment she was excited to see him, at the moment that she was single.

And suddenly the left side of her brain kicked in 'It must be love, love, love' in a singsong voice.

"Oh, shut up," Kairi groaned

Suddenly Kairi turned a corner and she arrived at Jamie Drive. She quickly ran towards Soras House and was about to knock on his door when she stopped

Her hand was stuck in the air with her hand in a fist shape, ready to knock on the door, but she couldn't, she couldn't move a muscle, and why? Because she was nervous.

'Why the hell am I nervous?' she asked herself. She tried to move her hand, but she couldn't.

'What the hell is going on?' Kairi asked her self again

'It must be l…' Her left side started singing again

"Oh, shut up!" Kairi yelled

"Don't mind me," Said a voice, and Kairi looked up to see the one person her head was currently arguing she was in love with

"Oh crap," Kairi muttered before putting on a big smile and said "Hey Sora,"

Sora looked as bad as he had the day Kairi had seen him in the hospital, His arm was in a cast, the scar over his eye looked ok, and yet he was smiling

"Hey, Kairi, what are you doing here?"

"I came to give you these back" Kairi held in her hand a DVD, Sora's iPod and Crown Necklace

'My crown necklace," Sora grabbed it and quickly put it on

"Kairi, Thank you," and he grabbed her into a body-crushing hug.

"Sora….can't….breathe," Was all Kairi managed to say

"Oh," Sora quickly let her go, and while she was gasping a lungful of air very quickly, Sora said "Sorry,"

"Its, ok, but you didn't need to thank me by crushing my b…" Kairi began

"No, not that, I mea, Sorry for that as well, but I'm sorry you had to find out from me,"

Oh," It was all Kairi managed to say

"Is there anyway I can make it up to you?"

"Well, you can watch the DVD that Roxas made about what happened today?"

"Oh, I was wondering what that was," Sora snatched it and added, "Last one to the couch is a rotten egg," and started running to the family room.

When Kairi got there, Sora was running around yelling, "I've won, I've won,"

"I still don't know how you do it," Kairi wondered

Sora stopped running round like an idiot and said "How I do what,"

"Manage to run around like an idiot, but not have a glimpse of pain on your face,"

"Listen, when your friends with Leon and Riku, you need to learn to take pain nearly every day,"

"Oh," Kairi said, still not sure how that answered how he took take a near death beating and manage to smile.

Sora sat down on the couch and Kairi cuddled near him, but Sora was too excited to notice his dream was coming true.

The Film started off with Cloud and Leon getting angry that Cid and Tidus had gotten past them. Occasionally Sora and Kairi would laugh at bits, like when Roxas lamely said how it was part of photography class, and how the teacher had believed him. But when the scene came when Kairi had slammed her tray on the cafeteria table, Sora literally jumped of the seat.

"Jesus Christ Kairi, did you have to slam it that hard," Sora asked as he got back into his position

"Yes," Kairi blankly said, and they continued to watch the movie.

School ended and Roxas was filming the car ride

"What I don't get is why Kairi was so pissed of at us for not telling her that sora was in hospital," Roxas Asked

"Oh, I know why, Is Cause…" Riku began, but at that moment Kairi had grabbed the remote and pushed fast forward, while thinking 'I'm going to Kill Roxas'

"What was that part?" Sora asked

"Oh, nothing, they were just having fun, they told me," Kairi's quick excuse made Sora's curiosity die down.

Kairi stopped it and the movie continued.

"I mean we all know that Sora…" Cloud started say, when Sora snatched the remote and hit fast forward

"Having fun," Sora used the same excuse Kairi had, while thinking 'I'm going to kill Roxas,' but Kairi wasn't buying it. She was about to ask what it was about, when Sora hit play and it started from Sephiroth

"Now, I've known Sora for a long time, He's helped me out a few times before, and the only thing that stopping me from putting you three in Hospital like you did with Sora, is that he made me promise that I wouldn't, and Sora has never broken a promise to me, and I will never do the same to him," he said

"Since when did you ever help out Sephiroth?" asked Kairi

"I help him out when he gets in trouble, like a couple of years ago, he was in trouble for beating a kid up, but I told the principal that it was only cause the other kid started laying into him, so he got out of it,"

"Wow, I didn't know you and he were friends," Kairi said

"Not many people do, he used to hang out around the house and help my dad out when the car broke, we used to chat and he'd beat anyone who used to pick on me, Nice to know he's still helping me," As Sora continued to watch the video.

Kairi walked up to Wakka, whose nose looked broken, picked him up and said "This is for making me cry," and she slapped him

"This is for toying with my heart," and slapped him again

"And this is for hurting my friend," and she hit him in the nose, knocking him out.

"Nice Shot," Sora remarked

"Thank You," Kairi thanked

The Tape ended and they just sat there for a few seconds before Kairi spoke up

"So, what do you want to do?" Kairi asked

"Hmm, lets play Halo 3, you go to my room, and I'll get some chips," and Sora ran to the Kitchen

Kairi ran up the stairs and burst into his room. Around the door were photos of all his friends; in the two corners of that wall was his Bass and Electric Guitar. On the left wall was a TV with an Xbox 360 and a number of games, outside his window was a view were Kairi could just see the view of the school. On Soras side table, there was a radio clock, lamp and a Picture.

Kairi picked up the picture. It was a picture of Her and Sora, Sora had Board shorts on, and Kairi had a Pink Bikini, with their backs on the beach, while it was Twilight. Sora had his arm over Kairi and they both had big smiles on their faces. Kairi remembered that day; it was the day before they had started…

&

**SNAP**

"Ok, Riku, that's the only photo your ganna get of us," Kairi said

"Oh, we'll see," Riku walked over and started talking with Yuffie

It was the last day of school holidays, and the gang had decided to spend the last day at the beach. Riku had insisted that everyone have their photo taken, and Kairi had only agreed to get one with another Person. She had immediately regretted this when Riku had dragged Sora away from Cloud and Leon, and stuck him next to her; however, it hadn't been as bad as Sora had thought it would be.

"I can't believe we're starting year 8 tomorrow," Kairi said

"I can't believe I MADE it to year 8," Sora said

"Sora, you are smart,"

"Kairi, you are the only person in the entire universe that believes that,"

"Nonsense, everyone here thinks that you are smart,"

"Oh, yea?" Sora said and he yelled "CLOUD! LEON!"

Cloud and Leon stumbled over to Sora

"Yo, Sora, good job on making it to Year 8, I was sure that you were ganna repeat," Leon said

"Oh, that reminds me," and Cloud held out his hand

Leon grumbled as he took out 50 and handed it to Cloud

"Pleasure doing business with you," as Cloud walked off whistling

Sora pointed out his hand, showing his point

"Oh, the guys are always doing that, but the girls think otherwise," Kairi said Again

"Oh, yeah?" Sora said again and waved at Namine

"Hey, Sora, good job, I thought you were going to fail," Namine Shouted

Sora pointed his hand out again

"Oh, alright, you win, your stupid," Kairi gave up

"Thank you…OIYA!?" Sora finally got the insult

Kairi giggled and stayed silent for a few seconds

"Hey look, it's the Island," Kairi pointed out

They stared at the Island before Sora spoke up

"I remember one time when I went treasure hunting on those Islands,"

"Yeah, we went all day and you couldn't find anything,"

"I made you a promise, do you remember what it was?"

"That no matter what happened, we would always be friends,"

"Another one of my promises that ill never break," Sora smiled

Kairi Laughed

"What?" Sora asked

"I love that smile," Kairi smiled

Sora smiled, even bigger than he had before

SNAP

"Ha, I told you I'd get another," Riku cheered triumphantly

Sora started chasing Riku around the beach trying to get the camera back. Kairi laughed as Sora Tackled Riku, grabbed the camera and started running…

&

Kairi smiled as she remembered the times, before relationships and love. A single tear went down her cheek, but it wasn't sadness, it was joy. She wiped the tear from her cheek and put the photo down just as Sora entered the room.

"You still like Salt and Vinegar, right," Sora asked as he held out a packed of Salt & Vinegar.

Kairi laughed and nodded her head.

He chucked her a large packet of Salt & Vinegar as he turned on the Xbox 360 and they enjoyed beating people from other countries on Halo 3

**Once again, thank you for waiting for so long, I am sorry to say that it wont be long till the end. Only three chapters left. Now onto the phase, and the phase is: Every Death Is Counted For. Anyway, hope you have enjoyed the chapter, and remember to review.**


	10. Free Rein

Hey Everyone, thanks for your reviews, and here is chapter 10

**Hey everyone, thanks for your reviews, and here is chapter 10. Stay tuned for the end of the chapter for the word/phase/number. And here is chapter 10, this one is a pretty funny one. **

Chapter 10 – Free Rein

"ONE MONTH!"

The yell came from Sora's bedroom, and he had good reason to be angry. He had spent one whole month locked in his house, he was supposed to be let out a month ago, but his mum had kept him in because he didn't look better. Of course he was better, but his mum was over-protective.

"Honey, you have to rest," Sora's mum persuaded.

"Mum, I have been resting for a whole month, let me go," Sora protested

"You can't go out, it's to dangerous,"

"Mum, I know my rights, you can't keep me here against my will unless I've done something wrong, and I haven't, SO LET ME GO!"

She thought about if for a few minutes, and then said "Fine, go, but if you hurt yourself, or you feel week, you call me, ok,"

"Yes, mum, ok," and Sora jumped out of bed.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to get dressed, so, in the nicest possible way, out, out, out," and with each "Out" Sora pushed his mum out of his room, closed the door when she was gone, and grabbed his phone.

"First things first," Sora muttered as he called Riku. The ringer went 3 times before it was answered.

"Yello," Rikus Lazy voice answered the phone.

"Hey, Riku, I'm free," Sora cheered.

"Excellent, what do you say we teach that bastard Wakka a lesion he'll never forget," Riku said, pure evil in his voice.

"No, no yet," Sora told him.

"WHAT!? Listen, I've had to live with that guy and all his threats that he's ganna 'Finish the job' Well, I want to do the same to him…"

"Riku, I've got a plan, you just have to trust me, ok," Sora Explained.

"Alright,"

"Trust me, by the end of the day you'll get to bash him,"

"Do you mean it?" Riku asked.

"Of course," Sora promised.

"Ok, I'll call Cloud and Leon and let him know the good news,"

"Thanks, I'll see you at school, bye,"

"See ya, Sora,"

Sora hung up and started getting dressed. When he finished he ran down stairs and grabbed his school bag, and apple, his iPod, and ran out the door.

SMACK

Sora ran into a mysterious person, they both came flying down, one on the other. When Sora looked up, he saw Kairi.

"Oh, damn, Kairi I'm so sorry," as Sora quickly got up and offered his hand out to help her get up.

"Its ok Sora, but next time, you could just say hi," Kairi accepted his hand and Sora pulled her up.

"So, what are you doing, I thought that you were locked up in your house?" Kairi pointed out.

"Well, Kairi, as of half an hour ago IM FREE," and he jumped up and down.

"Finally, I thought we were ganna have to dig you out of there," Kairi laughing.

"I thought I was going to have to dig myself out there," Sora laughed.

They continued laughing until Sora's mum came out of nowhere and said, "Aren't you two supposed to be at school?"

"Oh, Shit, we're ganna be late," Sora started running and yelled "First one there is a rotten egg,"

"That's not fare, I wasn't ready," Kairi yelled after him, and she took off to catch him.

**AAAAA **

School started and they were 15 minutes late, and they weren't even in the school.

"Oh, shit, oh, shit, OH SHIT," Kairi stamped on each word 'Shit'.

"What's wrong," Sora asked.

"Oh, gee, I don't know, maybe it has something to do with the fact that…WE'RE LATE!" and Sora jumped about half a mile.

"What, haven't you ever been late before?"

Kairi remained completely silent.

"Ok, don't worry, we have Mrs. Price, right?" Sora stated.

"Yeah…" The way Kairi said it was like she wanted Sora to get to the point.

"Well, she always falls to sleep, and always marks the roll 1 minute before roll call ends,"

"Yeah…" Now it sounded like "Hurry the Hell up!"

"Well, we sneak in through the window, so she wont catch us,"

"Well, wont people start yelling and wake the teacher,"

"Kairi, don't you trust your friends," Sora asked skeptically.

"Alright, come on," Kairi urged him on.

"Alright, follow me," Sora walk-ran, followed by Kairi, to there roll call classroom. They found the window, and, quite by chance, found Riku sitting next to the window. Sora tapped the window, and Riku looked at them, before opening the window, grabbing Sora and helping him in.

"Come, on Kai," Sora grabbed her hand and helped her in.

"I still can't believe you made the teacher agree you could be in our Roll call," Riku whispered as they took their seats.

"Yeah, it was pretty easy, actually," Kairi, whispered

"What did you have to do," Sora asked

"Just make sure Riku didn't prank anyone for a day,"

"pfft, good luck with that," Riku sniggered

"Oh, you will stop," Kairi said matter-oh-factly

"Yeah, and how were you planning to that," Riku sniggered again

Kairi got out a Photo and showed it to Riku, and his jaw suddenly dropped. Whatever that photo had on it, it obviously scared Riku.

"What the hell is on that photo?" Sora asked

"Baby Pictures," Kairi Said simply, to which they both started laughing.

Mrs. Price snorted for a bit, but went back to sleep

"How the hell did you GET those?" Riku asked with disbelief.

"Oh, I have my ways, so, are we clear?" Kairi said

"Yes," Riku said Miserably

"Good," Kairi said happily and she pocketed the photograph.

"Wait, can I bash Wakka?" Riku asked hopefully.

"Why, were you planning to?" Kairi turned to Sora.

"Not straight away, we're waiting for the opportune moment," Sora said.

"Oh, ok," Kairi said

"If that bothers you, I can cancel it," Sora said

"No, no, just make sure you can kick his ass,"

"Well, It might not be me that kicks his ass, but, rest assured, his ass will be kicked," Sora assured Kairi, to which she laughed.

"Hey, where are Tidus and Cid?" Riku asked, as he looked at the door, expecting them to suddenly walk in,"

"I heard they were going across the road to have a cigarette before class started," Kairi said.

"Oh," Riku and Sora simply stated.

Mrs. Price stirred, and soon woke up. Acting like she hadn't even gone to sleep, she grabbed the role and began calling off names. As she called the final name, the bell suddenly went, indicating 1st period.

Sora, Riku and Kairi all started walking out, laughing at a joke Riku had told them about, when suddenly they heard a voice.

"OI, SORA!"

They all turned around to see Wakka, Flanked by Tidus and Cid, With Lulu in his arms. Lulu had black gothic hair, with an amount of jewelry hanging from here neck and fingers. Kairi recognized the jewelry as the same kind that Wakka had gave her.

"You are going to pay for what your friends did to me," He, Tidus and Cid started to advance on him, Lulu walked away for her 1st period, when Sora held up his hand

"You beat me up, Nearly kill me, and leave me for dead, and you say your ganna 'Teach me a lesson'," imitating Wakka's grumpy, dumb ass voice "For a black eye and broken nose, both of which had nothing to do with me," Sora pointed out.

"Fine then," Wakka stopped walking "Throw me a punch,"

"What?" Sora asked

"Throw me one, so then I can beat the shit out of you" Wakka said, and then he laughed, followed by Tidus and Cid.

"You know Wakka, there is nothing I could do that would equal to what you did to me," Sora simply stated

As soon as her said that Roxas and Yuffie came behind Sora, Riku and Kairi, and Cloud, Leon and Sephiroth came behind Wakka, Tidus and Cid.

"Boys, You have free rein," And Sora and Kairi walked past Roxas, Riku and Yuffie.

"Finally," Riku said

Sora and Kairi turned to leave for class, and the last sound they heard was Tidus's Girly shriek, before they turned into their History Classroom and closed the door.

**AAAAA **

"I still don't understand it," Sora Sadly gave up

"I don't see how you don't get it, its simple, Pompeii was buried in 24th August, 79 AD, and 1700 years later it was 'Accidentally' discovered by…" Kairi Tried to teach Sora their entire History lesion in 30 seconds, but when she turned around, she saw that he was not near him, but standing in front of an open door.

And all of a sudden He started laughing so hard that he fell down and clutched his stomach.

Kairi came up to the door and looked inside.

The door they were looking through was the sick bay, and inside, Tidus and Cid were both shoved into wakka's pants, while he was still wearing them. They all had multiple bruises on their arms and faces, and Mascara and Lipstick on their eyes and Lips. The mascara was on their lips and lipstick on their eyes. They looked dazed and confused, and hardly noticed Kairi and Sora on the floor laughing

"I just don't know how it happened," One of the nurses was talking on the phone, "I was walking back from the toilet when I spotted them Lying on the ground…Yes their parents have been notified and they are coming to pick them up…" She moved away from their line of sight.

"Pretty Nice, aye," Riku's Voice appeared behind them

"That was brilliant," Kairi's Tears of laughter still fall down here cheek

"How the hell did you shove them both down Wakka's Pants," To which Sora and Kairi Started laughing harder than ever

"Do not underestimate our strength, Sora," Leon, who had appeared out of nowhere, stood beside Riku, Unsmiling as usual

"Yeah, Said a voice behind Sora, to which he turned around.

"HOLY SHIT!" Sora exclaimed, Cloud had cuts and bruises all over his face and arms.

"What the hell happened to you?" Kairi asked

"Sephiroth finally caught up to me," Cloud smiled weekly

"Ouch," Sora and Kairi said at the same time.

"Yeah but its nice to finally get it over with, and to tell you the truth, It wasn't as bad as I thought, In fact, Its all hype, that was the softest beating that I've ever…" Cloud stopped bragging when he saw Sephiroth walking towards them.

"OH FUCK, HES COME BACK TO FINISH THE JOB, ARRRRRRRRGH!!" Cloud took off on the other direction.

"What was all that about," He asked Leon, as Sora, Riku and Kairi were all on the floor, laughing.

"We're just all enjoying the sight of Wakka, Tidus and Cid," Leon calmly answered

"Oh, right," Sephiroth turned and saw his artwork.

"Nice job, with the makeup, Yuffie," Out of nowhere, Yuffie appeared.

"Well, I had the products in my pocket, It was a spare of a thing moment," Yuffie Grinned

"I have to say, we did a good job, Team," Roxas, like the rest of them, appeared out of nowhere.

"What do you mean, we? You just stood there videoing the whole thing," Sephiroth pointed out.

"Hey, it's a good thing I did that," Roxas objected

"How do you work that out?" asked Riku

"Now, whenever we get stressed, we can put the DVD on and Laugh at Cid and Tidus being stuffed into Wakka's pants, courtesy of Septhirth and Leon while Yuffie Paints their faces," To which everyone, except Sephiroth and Leon, started laughing.

The bell rang for 2nd period, Math.

"Well, come on, we'll be late for math," Kairi stated

"Alright, see you at Recess Leon, Riku, Yuffie, See you later Sephiroth," Sora, Kairi and Roxas walked Over to math's, and Sora felt More happy now that he ever had.

**I thank you for reading this, and the new word/number/phase is…Pandora's box. What the hell is that doing in there, you ask, you'll have to wait, Remember to Read and Review.**


	11. Just Dance

Yo, everyone

**Yo, everyone. Sorry about the long wait, I've had major writers block. This is the second to last chapter in the series. There will be no sequel for this, there was never any plans for there to be a sequel, I don't know how long they will be. I am sorry for all those people who have liked this story, and will be sad to here it is ending, but had comfort in the fact that a new, better story will take its place, and, unlike this one, it will have many sequels (There is a hint D). As always, there will be a phase at the end of the chapter. So, enjoy reading, and remember to review. **

Chapter 11 – Just Dance

2 months had passed since the disturbing yet hilarious incident with Wakka, Tidus and Cid. Wakka was sentenced to 2 years in juvenile prison for the attack on Sora. Tidus and Cid had moved school, on account that they believed Destiny Islands had been a "bad influence" on their sons, Lulu had dropped out of school, after being scared with the fact that Wakka had also been cheating on her with another girl from Twilight Town.

Life at Destiny High couldn't have been better for Sora, he was getting sympathy from everyone, his grades were as great as they could be, but still there was one thing that Sora would have dearly loved to have. Kairi as his girlfriend. Sora knew that she was beautiful, and if he didn't act fast, Kairi would be taken again

Sora remembered the first time Kairi had gotten Wakka as her boyfriend. He had actually been going to tell Kairi that he loved her. But, then she told him that she was going out with Wakka, and, even though he was heart broken, he knew that Kairi was happy, and that made himself happy too.

Sora didn't know how he was going to ask her. He wanted to ask her at a special place, the way Kairi deserved it. It was just, Sora didn't have any idea how to say any of that romantic stuff. He decided to ask the most romantic guy in the school for some advice.

Unfortunately, asking Cloud may not have been the right thing to do.

"See all you got to do, is get alone with her, and then, when the time is just right, you gotta…" Cloud said slowly while hitting a paddleball

"STOP!!" Sora yelled, before he grabbed his bag and walked out of the school cafeteria.

Lunchtime was always boring nowadays. It had been interesting while Sora had been beatern up, with all the gossip, but everything was boring now that Wakka, Cid and Tidus had all gotten their just deserts.

_God, give me a sign_ Sora thought

Sora turned the corner, trying to think of a way to ask Kairi out, when he walked smack bang into a wall. As he rubbed his nose, and looked at the wall he had run into. He saw a sign.

"The library is having their annual book sale and…" Sora read and then shook his head.

"Not the sign I was looking for," Sora mumbled, and as he looked next to it, he saw another sign.

"School Disco tonight…5 dollar entry fee…looking for band…CUPCAKES!!...a chance to tell your special sweet heart the truth,"

_Its almost as if the sign was made just for me, _Sora thought, and then he looked at the bottom of the sign.

"Made just for Sora," Sora read from the bottom of the sign.

"Humph, I gotta stop talking to the entertainment club about my true feelings," Sora mumbled as he walked away.

But aside form that, they were right. The best place to ask Kairi out would be at the school dance. He ran to ask Kairi to the dance

Sora ran round the corner to find Kairi, but he skidded to a halt as he saw her with another guy. A Red-headed guy.

"DAMN, WHY AM I ALWAYS 10-FREAKING-SECONDS LATE!" Sora Quietly Shouted into the air. He looked round the corner, and measured himself up, seeing if he could match up to the guy, good looks wise.

"Im screwed," Sora said with a pissed-off look on his face. He then turned to listen in on the conversation.

"So, anyway, like I was saying, I think it would be an honor if you asked me out to the dance," The guy said in a slick tone.

"Honor if you asked me out," quoted Sora in disgust, "I recon it's a honor he's even talking to her,"

"Listen, Axel, I would love to, but I've got to do something," Kairi blankly said.

"Really, what?" Axel asked

"Washing my hair," She said blankly, then walked away

Sora thrusted his arm down, did a little jig, then ran after Kairi

"Bad luck, dude," He said, so only Axel could hear him, and laughed, as he ran the way Kairi had walked.

"KAIRI, WAIT UP!" Sora yelled as he saw Kairi, and he kept running after Kairi stopped.

SMACK!!

Kairi and Sora went down, one on top of the other. Luckily nobody was around, to laugh, or worse, assume.

"Oh, Sorry, Kairi," Sora apologized as he got up and held out his hand.

"Where making a habit of this," Kairi muttered as she grabbed his hand and pulled herself up.

"Now, I believed you were hollering at me for a reason?" Kairi asked.

"What…Oh, yeah, right, umm…I kinda, wanted to, sorta ask to go to the dance with me…" Sora stumbled off.

"Yeah, sure," Kairi simply said

"I mean, I know we've been friends for a while, and it might get awquard," Sora continued to babble.

"I said yes" Kairi said, laughing slowly

"Then again, it won't be as awquard as the time you went out with Cloud for a day, and you almost…" Sora was now babbling without knowing he was babbling.

"SORA!" Kairi literally screamed

"Hmm?" Sora asked, as if he hadn't said anything.

"I said OK," Kairi giggled.

"Really?" Sora shockingly asked.

"Yes," She annoyingly said.

Sora knew that he shouldn't push it, so he said "Great, ill see you at the school dance tonight, then,"

"Yeah, ill see you then," Kairi said, as she walked out the front door of the school and out the gate.

Sora followed her out the door, walked outside, waited until she was out of sight and then screamed into the air.

"PINCH ME, I MUST BE DREAMING!"

At that moment Riku walked by and said, "OK," and pinched him on the neck.

"Oww," Sora whined as he rubbed his hand along the back of his neck, and walked out the gate.

**AAAAA **

"Riku, what song are we playing?" Sora asked for the umpteenth time that day, as he tried to find his dark blue jeans

"I haven't talked it over with the others," Riku simply said. It sounded like he was very busy getting ready

"You couldn't have asked them 2 hours ago??" Sora whined, as he tried to find his black top.

"Look, itll only take 15 minutes, ill just call the guys, and ask them what song they want to play," Riku calmly said.

"And what if it's a song I've never heard of," Sora said as he put on his Crown Necklace. "Will you expect me to learn the song in half an hour?"

"Don't worry, it'll be a song that you already know," Riku calmed Sora down.

"Right, right, sorry," Sora apologized.

"What is with you, anyway? Your not usually this nervous when were going to play," Riku stated.

"Its not really the gig," Sora stated as he put on a white buttoned shirt, unbuttoned, so the black t-shirt was underneath it.

"Well what is it?" Riku asked.

"I'm just so nervous, I mean, what if she changes her mind, what if she says I'm ugly, what if she points at me, laughs which causes everyone in the hall to turn and look at me, so I…" Sora babbled on.

"SORA! Calm down. Listen, do you trust her," Riku asked.

"Of course," Sora asked, As if there was no other answer to that question.

"Then trust her to make the right decision," Riku simply said.

"Yeah, I guess," Sora sighed.

"Alright, I'll see you at the disco," Riku rushed, then he hung up.

Sora sighed, before he grabbed his guitar and walked out his bedroom door.

**AAAAA **

Sora was standing behind the curtains of the school hall. He looked at his watch. The Dance had started nearly half an hour ago. He was beginning to realize that what he had feared may have come true.

Then, out of nowhere, he heard Riku's Voice.

_Trust Kairi to make the right decision. _

Sora looked behind him to see Riku standing right beside him, his hands cupped around his mouth.

Sora just stared at him with a pissed off face, before he turned back around.

"Kairi's my best friend, she would do this to me," Sora said to himself.

"Ok, guys, your up next," Said a guy with black sunglasses and headphone muffs with mic sticking out.

"Well, here we go guys," Sora took one last deep breath, and then walked out onto the stage.

As soon as Sora looked out onto the hall, he saw her. Throughout the hundreds of students in that school, he saw Kairi, standing there and smiling. Sora grinned, and then started playing.

Sora - Another day is going by

I'm thinking about you all the time

But you're out there

And I'm here waiting

Sora and Riku - And I wrote this letter in my head

Cause so many things were left unsaid

But now you're gone

And I can't think straight

Sora and Riku - This could be the one last chance

To make you understand

Sora and Riku - I'd do anything

Just to hold you in my arms

To try to make you laugh

Cause somehow I can't put you in the past

I'd do anything

Just to fall asleep with you

Will you remember me?

Cause I know

I won't forget you

Sora - Together we broke all the rules

Dreaming of dropping out of school

And leave this place

To never come back

Sora and Riku - So now maybe after all these years

If you miss me have no fear

I'll be here

I'll be waiting

Sora and Riku - This could be the one last chance to make you understand

And I just can't let you leave me once again

Sora and Riku - I'd do anything

Just to hold you in my arms

To try to make you laugh

Cause somehow I can't put you in the past

I'd do anything

Just to fall asleep with you

Will you remember me?

Cause I know

I won't forget you

Riku - I close my eyes

And all I see is you

Sora - I close my eyes

I try to sleep

I can't forget you

Riku - Nanana, Nanana

Sora - And I'd do anything for you

Riku - Nanana, Nanana

Sora and Riku - I'd do anything

Just to hold you in my arms

To try to make you laugh

Cause somehow I can't put you in the past

I'd do anything

Just to fall asleep with you,

To fall asleep with you,

With you, yeah

Riku - I'd do anything

Sora - To fall asleep with you

Riku - I'd do anything

Sora - There's nothing I won't do

Riku - I'd do anything

Sora - To fall asleep with you

Riku - I'd do anything

Sora and Riku - Cause I know

I won't forget you.

The crowd let out an ear-piercing scream, but Sora wasn't looking at the rest of the croud. He was looking at one member of the crowd in particular. Kairi beckoned him to follow her, and she walked out of the hall. Sora pulled off his guitar and jumped off the stage. He ran through the crowd and out the front door.

**That was the second-to-last chapter. Hope you liked it**. **Remember to review. And out Words for today are...Demonic and Angelic Creatures. Remember to Review (Just thought I had to remind you D).**


	12. I Guess I Love You

Yo Everybody

**Yo Everybody. Here it is, the final chapter of More or Just Friends. However, I have some good news and some bad news. The bad news is that there won't be a clue to 12 at the end of this chapter; however, the good news is…you'll find out at the end of this story. Enjoy reading the final chapter of More or Just Friends. **

Chapter 12 – I Guess I Love You

Sora was running as fast as he could. Out the gate, down the road, and he saw her. On the beach, barely a few meters away from the tide. He slowed down to a walk, as he stepped right next to her.

"This beach is always beautiful, especially with the sunset making the water look extreamly beautiful," Kairi merely said.

"Yeah, yeah it is," Sora breathed in the salty air.

Kairi turned to Sora said, "Sora, I have to ask you a question,"

"Yeah, sure, Kairi," Sora turned to Kairi and looked into her deep purple eyes.

"Do you love me?" Kairi asked in that innocent voice she had.

Sora knew that this was the moment. The moment to tell Kairi how he felt about her, they were on the beach, the sunset was beautiful. Now was the perfect time. Sora took a deep breath.

"I love you so much, you don't even think so, but I don't care, and I don't want to do anything with lust with you. I want to go to the movies, have lunch with you, I want to tell you that I love you each and every day of the year, I want to hold hands, hug, tell you that you look beautiful, bash up any guy that thinks otherwise, grow jealous of any guy you like, and to feel like the luckiest bastard in the whole freaking world,"

Sora gasped as he finished his Love confession to the girl he loved, and then he waited for her to laugh, or feel pity, he waited to see if they would be more or just friends.

"That's good," Kairi simply said.

"Why?" Sora confusingly asked.

"Because I Love you too," Kairi leaned in and began to kiss Sora.

Sora was surprised at first, but when he realized his dream was coming true, he began to kiss back. The kiss felt so good to Sora, he felt like his heart was going to explode with the amount of thumping it was doing. They stood their, arm in arm, Kissing the other.

"FINALLY!!" came a loud roar which caused them to separate, and turn to see all their friends watching, clapping, sighing and wolf-whistling.

Riku was the first to come up and say 'congratulations' to the new couple. Namine came up next, followed by the rest.

"So, Sora, you finally got yourself a girl, and a very pretty one at that…Though I think you could've done better" Cloud joked at Kairi.

"Umm, Sora, I believe you said something about beating up any guy that thought otherwise," Kairi told Sora, with a smile on her face

"I don't think that will be necessary," Sora pointed to someone behind Cloud.

Cloud turned to see Sephiroth coming up towards them.

"OH, SHIT, HE'S COME TO KILL ME," Cloud turned to run, but realized that Sephiroth was to close to run from, so, he choose plan B. He got down on his hands and knees and began to beg.

"Sephiroth, I swear, I never touched her, I NEVER TOUCHED HER!" Cloud cried into the night.

Sephiroth turned to Leon and asked "Is he high?"

"One can only assume," Leon shrugged.

"You mean, your not here to kill me?" Cloud asked, as he slowly and cautiously began to get up.

"Actually, that's what I wanted to talk to you about, I wanted to apologies for nearly killing you, I know you slept with Aerith, but that was no reason to nearly kill you,"

"Its ok, Sephiroth, I forgive you," Cloud weirdly apologized.

"So, to make it up to you, I decided to get you a little company," Sephiroth turned around and yelled, "RIKKU, PAINE,"

At once two girls came over the hill and walked towards them. One girl had blonde hair and the other had black hair.

"Cloud, this is Rikku," He pointed to the black haired girl, to which she waved.

"And this is Paine," He pointed to the blonde girl, who blew him a kiss.

"Hello, ladies," Cloud said in a smooth slick tone.

"They want you to spend their night with them," Sephiroth said, and he winked.

"Come with us," Paine said in a sexy tone.

"Yeah, come with us," Rikku smiled as she copied Paine

"Oh, and Cloud," Sephiroth beckoned him forward.

"Yeah?" Cloud leaned forward.

"They're virgins," Sephiroth smiled, and walked away.

Cloud just stood there smiling for a few seconds, before he rapped one arm around each of their waists and said "Ladies, gentlemen, I have to go…congratulations, again, Sora," and with that they walked off.

All the guys, except for Sora, just stood there with their mouths dropped open.

"Son of a bitch," Roxas shockingly said.

"Man has sex with a gang leaders girl, and he gets paid with two virgins," Riku jealously said to no one.

"He must be the luckiest bastard in the entire world," Roxas uttered in disbelief.

"I believe that's my position," Sora grinned, and he turned to Kairi and kissed her, and that night started one of the most successful relationships on destiny Islands.

**And there we are, More or Just Friends is officially over. I'm sorry that the chapter was so short, but there was really nothing more I could say in it. So, as I said, The bad news is that there is no words to describe 12, the good news is…I have a coming soon trailer for 12…WOOOOOOO…enjoy, enjoy. **

**NOTE: this is very important, because if you don't read this, then the trailer will make absolutely no sense whatsoever. Ok, **words like this is what people are saying, _words like this are describing the situation. _**Now that that is settled, please, enjoy. **

_Sora and Kairi are standing in Kairi's room. _

"Once in every human beings lifetime, he or she will look up into the sky and wonder 'what's up there?'" _Sora says _

"So, you're an alien?"_Kairi asks. _

_Sora grins, _"Go higher,"

_Kairi and Riku are sitting in Riku's room. _

"I love you, Riku," _Kairi says. _

"I love you, too," _Riku says. _

_Sora is standing over Kairi's house with a mysterious person. _

"You know the rules, Sora, Thou shalt not fall in love with a human being," _The mysterious person says. _

_Sora and Kairi are standing in a classroom with most of Kairi's friends. _

"I would like to introduce you to my brother, Roxas.

_Roxas is kissing Axel in the quad area _

"Holy crap, I think your brother just turned Axel gay," _Namine says _

"Yeah…that dosen't surprise me anymore," _Sora looks away _"Not after Shakespeare,"

_A truck is hurtling at full speed towards Kairi. _

_Kairi screams. _

_Sora and Kairi are in an unknown place. _

"But I don't get it, what is Pandora's Box?" _Kairi asks _

"Pandoras Box…Is Ultimate control," _Sora answers slowly. _

_A mysterious figure is standing on the hills of Destiny Islands. _

"I am here," _he says in a deep voice. _

_Sora and Roxas are on the Destiny Island beach. _

"While I was in the inner sanctum, I failed to see Wake there," _Sora says as he looks at the sea with a blank look. _

"If Wake is here, then things just got a hell of a lot dangerous," _Roxas says with a look of worry on his face._

_An unknown body is shown with no bruses. _

"This boy was killed by a demonic creature," _Sora says simply _

_A Large creature is standing over 7 girls. _

"Soon…soon…I shall have…ULTIMATE POWER OVER ALL!" _he roars. _

"My name is Sora Twelve,"

_A box begins to slowly open, something inside glowing. _

_A bright light glows from Sora. _

'_Ting' two swords clash against each other, with Sora and Wake at the other ends, anger in their eyes. _

_Sora and Kairi kiss in Kairi's bedroom. _

_Sora's back rips open to sprout two large white wings, a bright golden halo appears on top of Sora's head, and Sora smiles. _

"And I'm your Guardian Angel,"

'12'

Coming soon.

**Well, there it is, I hope you have enjoyed it as much as I have enjoyed writing it. And so, I say, farewell More or Just Friends, Farewell. Remember to review, not just on the story, but on the trailer as well, so long everybody, hope to see you all (and a few new readers) on 12, See ya.**


End file.
